


Between the Lines

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Domestic, Elementary School to Adulthood, Emails, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Illness, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Other, Mentions of Tony/Other, Mentions of Underage Sexual Activity, Mentions of homophobia, Pen Pals, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tony/Other, Underage Drinking, other background relationships, steve/other, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 297
Words: 28,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Dear Tony,My name is Steve Rogers. I am nine years old. My class was each assigned a kid in your class to write a letter to. What is Italy like? I live in New York. My favourite animal is a dog. Do you like pokemon?Sincerely,Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my square "Pen Pals meeting" for Happy Steve Bingo.
> 
> This is going to have a lot of chapters, but I'll be updating it in batches. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to ashes0909 for beta and Espresso-Patronum for cheerreading and brainstorming!

Dear Tony,

My name is Steve Rogers. I am nine years old. My class was each assigned a kid in your class to write a letter to. What is Italy like? I live in New York. My favourite animal is a dog. Do you like pokemon?

Sincerely,  
Steve Rogers


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Steve,

I'm Tony. Getting your letter was really fun. Italy is nice, but I'm American and I'd like to go back. My mom and dad sent me here to go to school. In the summer I get to go back home, though. Dogs are nice, but my dad won't let me have one. Today in class a bee got in the classroom and everyone was screaming. It was really funny. Do you like robots? I don't know anything about pokemon.

Tony


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tony,

Ms Hill says we have to write one letter a week until the year is over. That's a lot of letters, but you seem nice so I guess it's okay. That's funny about the bee - they're not that scary unless you're allergic, which I am. But I'm still not scared of them. I don't know anything about robots, really. Can you teach me?

Sincerely,  
Steve Rogers


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Steve,

Robots aren't that hard to learn. First you have to build the body for the robot. It takes a lot of gears. Then you build the program that tells the robot what to do. That part is really fun because you get to learn a new language that only computers speak which is really cool. I do normal classes with the other kids and then I have other classes that are just me and a special teacher. And I'm learning lots of computer languages and math and stuff. I love math. It's so easy. Do you like math?

Tony


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Tony,

I don't like math at all. I like to draw, though. I drew a monkey on the back for you. I hope you like monkeys. Computer language sounds really cool. There's a computer in the library here at school, but my class isn't allowed to use it except for special projects. 

That's fun that you get to do other classes. I would like to take extra art classes, and maybe learn to play an instrument like a clarinet or something but my mom says it's too expensive. 

School is over in THREE WEEKS and then it's the SUMMER!!

Sincerely,  
Steve Rogers


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Steve,

That's too bad that you don't like math, but we can still be friends so don't worry. Maybe when I come back to America for the summer I can come over and you can show me the computer in the library and I can show you how to talk to it in computer language. And we can build a robot.

Do you like to swim? I live by the ocean and Jarvis takes me swimming in the summer. Though, I have to do science camp this summer, but it won't be all the time. I'll be really busy with swimming though, when I'm not doing science camp. And making cookies with Jarvis too.

I really like your letters. All the other kids here are Italian which is okay, but sometimes I miss talking in English so this is nice.

Tony

P.S. I really REALLY like monkeys and your drawing was really good. I tacked it up on my billboard in my room and I'm going to take it back to Malibu with me in the summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Tony,

!!! Only ONE more week! This summer is going to be the best because last summer I was alone mostly, but this summer I have Bucky. I don't think I told you about Bucky, but he's my best friend (don't worry you are my best friend too. You can have two best friends if one is by letters only). He's going to help me climb a tree and his mom lets him have sleepovers if there's no school. Bucky's really cool. He's a lot taller than me, but Ma says if I eat more vegetables I'll get taller too. I think she just wants me to eat vegetables cause she's a mom, though.

Is the food in Italy good? I don't know how to swim but I'd like to learn. I think it would be great if you could come over this summer. I asked my mom and she said I needed to find out where you live. We don't have a car so you'd have to come by the bus, but that's okay. I use the bus all the time. It's easy. Do they have busses in Italy?

Sincerely,  
Steve


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Steve,

I'm packing up all my things and my letters. My teacher said I should put my other address on this letter so you can find it so I copied it down for you. I won't be in Italy anymore by the time you get this! I can't wait to go home and see my mom and hang out with Jarvis again. I'm also allowed to bring my robot projects home. YES!

My mom and dad are trying to decide if I'm coming back here next year or going to a different school in America (Oh! I live in California. That's not very close to New York, but my dad goes to New York all the time so maybe I can go with him and then stay with you or maybe he'll let me fly there. I'm flying back from Italy on my own so it should be okay). If I go to a different school I'll send you my new address there too.

I'm going to be really, really busy with science camp and stuff the first couple weeks so I might not be able to write you back for a while.

Tony


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Tony,

Sorry it was so long for me to write you back. My mom and Bucky's mom said we could go to a weekend of overnight camp and they gave us some time to write a postcard to our parents but I thought I'd write a letter to you instead because it's been a while. The summer's been really busy. I've been trying to get my mom to let us get a dog but she won't. I'm not giving up though!!

It'd be really cool if you could come visit when your dad comes. If I'm not at camp, you can stay at my house in my room. We can watch scary movies if you like. I won't be afraid. I hope you can come. 

We're going to play tag now! Bye!

Sincerely,  
Steve


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Steve,

I guess it's been a long time since I wrote you back. I've been really busy, too. Overnight camp sounds cool. I just go to science camp which is nice but we don't play tag. I like building things though. My dad went to New York once already and I asked him if I could come, but he said no, sorry.

Looks like I'm going to a different school next month. I guess it won't be too bad. I didn't have many friends in Italy anyway. I'll send you my new address when I get there. Hope you're having a good summer still.

Tony


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Tony,

I don't know if you'll remember me or not. Back in grade five, we were assigned each other as pen pals, and we wrote back and forth all year. I guess we kind of lost touch when you moved back to the states - probably my fault - but I hope this address still works for you. I just wanted to reach out and see how you were. I was going through a box of stuff (we're moving) and I found your letters. I kept them all. How are your robots? :)

Anyway, I hope this letter finds you, and if you want to start writing again, I'd love to hear from you!

Best,  
Steve

P.S. If you get this after the 10th, write back to the new address I put below.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Steve! 

I'm glad you wrote. I'd honestly forgotten about our letters until I got this and then it all came rushing back. I don't live at that address anymore, but my parents still own that house so the housekeeper forwarded it on. That's why it took me so long to write you back. I'll put my new address on the envelope for you. Funny that we're both moving. I hope you like your new place!

My robots are great, haha. Actually, you'll see my address is in Boston - I go to MIT now! So it's pretty much robots all day every day. I really like being in college, even though I'm so much younger than everyone else. It's also really nice living on my own. Well, I have a roommate, actually, Rhodey, but he's awesome so it hardly counts. 

What have you been up to? How's your mom? Do you still hang out with Bucky? I don't have your old letters with me - they must be back at my parent's house - but now I really want to read them. I remember you talked about dogs a lot, haha. Did you ever get one? Do you still love pokemon? I remember you mentioning it but I didn't even know what it meant at the time. 

Oops, I'm late for class. I'm going to mail this on the way so I don't forget. 

Tony


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Tony,

I'm really glad you wrote back! It took so long, I thought for sure you hadn't gotten it or you didn't want to talk to me anymore. MIT - wow! At 16? Unless I'm remembering your age wrong. That's so cool. I wish I could live on my own, but I'm still with my mom. I love her, but it's hard sometimes, not having any privacy. I do still hang out with Bucky, but he's going to join the army after school so after that, I might not see him for a long time.

I never got a dog. I wish. I still love them. Oh man, I haven't thought about Pokemon in years. I collected the cards really obsessively, but I couldn't get them very often so I didn't have many. This one guy in school, Hodge, he had a Blastoise and I always really wanted one, but I never got one and I couldn't afford to buy one. I'd forgotten about that. I can't believe you remember!

I'm still in high school. I didn't skip like 18 grades like you did! But I'm in a special art track and I hope to go to art school after this. 

I feel like I should write a lot because it's been so long since we talked last and the letters take so long to get back and forth, but I can't think of anything to say, really. I kinda feel like I'm in the exact same place I was when we last talked, just older. 

Anyway,  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Steve


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Steve,

That's so cool that you're doing art. You were always so good at it. I remember you drew me this monkey one time and I loved it. I kept it on my bulletin board for years. Do you have email? I feel like we could email faster and then I wouldn't have to walk to the mailbox. My email is tstark@mit.edu if you want to try that. It's okay if you don't. Letters are cool too.

And yeah, I'm sixteen. My parents sent me to a fast-track private school around the time we stopped writing and they pushed me right through high school in a couple years. It was a lot of work, but it's pretty cool to be here now.

Today kind of sucked, though. I'm doing a masters degree and a bachelor's degree at the same time which means I have to go to a lot of classes and write a thesis too. My thesis advisor isn't very nice and wants me to spend more time on that, but I have homework in six classes as well! I told my dad maybe I should take fewer classes but he didn't like that idea. He said I'd just use the spare time to dick around and go to parties and get drunk. I mean… he's not wrong, but isn't that what university is supposed to be for? 

Anyway, I'm working on this project for my thesis, a learning algorithm. It's a program that can learn the more you interact with it. I'm hoping to ultimately build a responsive AI that will just keep learning and getting better and smarter. Maybe it can help me manage my crazy schedule, lol!

Gotta go - email me if you want or write me back. It's nice hearing from you. Everyone here is so much older. 

Tony


	15. Chapter 15

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Hi Tony!

 

Hey Tony,   
  


Thanks for giving me your email address! I have to use the computer at the library to write you, but it's still faster than buying a stamp and going to the corner to mail a letter. That's too bad your dad won't let you take a break. I don't think I'd want to party too much but you certainly need time for yourself or you're going to burn out. 

Some of the kids at my school had a party the other day and Bucky really wanted to go, so I went with him. It was okay, but it was kind of boring. One of the girls got really drunk. There was this other girl, and I think Bucky really wanted to kiss her but when I asked him after he said he didn't. Her name is Clara, and she's really pretty so I can see why. I don't want to kiss her though. Have you ever kissed someone? It's cool if you don't want to tell me, I was just curious.

I hope it's not too lonely being the youngest. You said your roommate Rhodey was nice though? Does he mind that you're younger than him?

I don't really understand your thesis, but it sounds pretty cool. What kinds of things can it learn to do?   
  


Best,  
Steve


	16. Chapter 16

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hi Tony!

 

Hey Steve,   
  


Email is way better! That's too bad you don't have a computer of your own, though. I have one in my dorm room, but I really need it for my studies. Maybe when my dad sends me a new one, I could send you the old one!

That's too bad you didn't have a good time at the party. I go to a lot of parties here. It's nice to just relax and have a good time, meet people. I've met some cool people at MIT parties. Have you really never kissed anyone? I've kissed a bunch of people. It's pretty nice. Haven't dated much since I got to college, though, because everyone else is so much older and they think I'm just a kid. You shouldn't worry about it so much, though. If you want to kiss the girl you should just take her out and kiss her, if she wants to. I bet she does - you're super nice and girls love that.

I had a girlfriend for a little while at one of my other schools but we broke up. 

I've realized there's one thing that sucks about email - you can't send me art anymore :)   
  


-Tony


	17. Chapter 17

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hi Tony!

 

Hey Tony,   
  


Nah, I don't want to kiss her. I haven't met any girls I want to go out with yet. Bucky just dates a lot, so I was wondering if you dated a lot too. I don't know where I'd take a girl on a date, anyway. I can't afford to do anything cool.

I can't type for long. It's getting late and I have to get home before my mom finishes her shift so I can make dinner. How's your schoolwork going? Mine's going pretty well. I got an A on my art project. You actually inspired it (I hope that's not weird) so I attached a scan of it (see I can still send you art!). It's sort of what I imagine your robots are like, but we were supposed to set it in the past, so they're kind of Victorian. If you like it, I can send you the actual piece. Only if you want.

Okay, I have to go. I really like getting your emails even if I can't write back as quickly. I hope you'll keep writing me.   
  


Best,  
Steve

 

[finalproject8.png]


	18. Chapter 18

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Wow!

 

Hey, Steve!   
  


That art is AMAZING! It's really cool that you were inspired by my stuff. I think everything you make is really incredible. I'd love to have it but only if you want to. I don't want to take it from you. It should probably stay in your portfolio.

It's funny we were talking about dating the other day cause I totally got asked out like four hours after I sent that email. But, uh, it was a guy?

I've never gone out with a guy before.   
  


-Tony


	19. Chapter 19

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

My dad would hate it.

I think I'll say yes.   
  


-Tony


	20. Chapter 20

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Hi Tony,   
  


You probably shouldn't agree to go out with someone just because your dad would hate it. I'm going to be in the library all day. I'll write you a longer message after I've done some homework.   
  


Best,  
Steve   
  


P.S. I'm really glad you liked the art and you didn't think it was weird. I'll mail it to you as soon as I can afford it. 


	21. Chapter 21

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

I mean… it's not  _ just  _ to piss my dad off.

He's pretty hot.

Would it bother you if I said yes?   
  


-Tony   
  


P.S. I'll pay for the shipping.


	22. Chapter 22

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Tony,  
  


No, of course not! You can date whoever you want, I don't mind. I just didn't want you breaking some guy's heart just to hurt your dad :). 

Would your dad not be okay with you dating any guy? Or this guy in particular? What about your mom?   
  


Best,  
Steve  
  


P.S. No way. It's a gift. I can send it in a week.


	23. Chapter 23

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From:  tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Maybe my mom wouldn't mind, but she wouldn't say anything to my dad or get him to stop. He has a lot of expectations for me and I pretty much don't live up to any of them. I'm supposed to take over the company when he retires, but I think I'd rather just build robots. Running the company is so much work - he's never home - and it just seems to make him angry all the time. He always talks about how much he misses building things, but then he never does. He's the boss! He's supposed to be able to make the rules! But instead he just sits in meetings and yells on the phone. I don't want to do that. 

And when he's not yelling on the phone he's probably yelling at me. He's kind of a dick, not going to lie. Going to boarding school was rough sometimes but it was better than being at home. I like how much freedom I have now because it's a lot harder for him to check up on me.

I don't even know if he'd find out about this guy or not, but like, imagine we got married or something and he had to either come to the wedding or disown me. He'd probably disown me and then I wouldn't have to take over the company after all. Score!

Sorry, you said you were doing homework, I should shut up. I'll talk to you later.   
  


-Tony


	24. Chapter 24

To:  tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Tony - never shut up. Your messages are making an otherwise incredibly boring day interesting. I'm really sorry about your dad, though. It sounds like he puts a lot of pressure on you without giving you much in return.   
  


Steve


	25. Chapter 25

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From:  tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Yeah. He's not great at being a dad. My mom's good though. She tries. I don't know how she'd feel about me dating a guy, but she'd probably get over it. My dad wouldn't though. 

What about your mom? She sounds pretty cool. It seems like you two have a really nice relationship.    
  


-Tony


	26. Chapter 26

To:  tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Tony,

  
Yeah, she's great. I don't think she'd mind at all if I dated a guy, but I don't think I want to date a guy. I don't really feel like dating anyone, I just want to graduate. Sometimes it's rough cause our apartment is really small and there's no privacy, but she's at work a lot so I do get some time alone, and I really love her. She's a good mom. I'm sorry your parents are difficult. I'd share my mom with you if I could.

And if you like the guy, I think you should go out with him. And tell me about it! :)

I just finished my essay for history. Now that you're in college, you don't have to take classes you don't want to, right? I'm supposed to be choosing which schools I want to go to, because I graduate next year, but the only one I really want to go to is Auburndale and it's really really expensive. I know I have to get a full time job this summer cause right now I'm only working at a grocery store on the weekends, but I don't think I can save that much. And some of what I make has to go to other things, like if I need new shoes or something. Still, I think it would be amazing to go Auburndale. I'd love to be an artist.

If you didn't have to run your dad's company, what kinds of things would you build? Just robots?   
  


Best,   
Steve


	27. Chapter 27

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From:  tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

I'd build pretty much anything. I've been getting into cars lately. I have an idea for a new kind of engine, but I don't know if it's viable or not, we'll see. You're amazing at art. You should definitely go to Auburndale. Don't they have scholarships? I'm sure you'd win all kinds of money and stuff. I love your art.

I said yes. We're going out this weekend!   
  


-Tony


	28. Chapter 28

To:  tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Wow!

 

Hi Tony,   
  


Yeah, there's scholarship I hope I get that will help a lot. And I can get a loan for some of it too. First I have to get in, though! Time to buckle down on my grades :).

Do you have plans for Christmas?

How'd your date go?   
  


Best,  
Steve


	29. Chapter 29

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From:  tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Thanks!

 

Steve,   
  


I got your art!! It's even more amazing in person. Thank you so much. I'm getting it framed immediately. When you get famous I'm going to own a Steve Rogers original and everyone's going to be so jealous. Thanks, really. It's nice to have something - you know - something here… I dunno. It's nice. I really appreciate it.

The date was okay. The guy's pretty nice (and super hot) but I don't think he was really that into me. Also he turns 18 in a few months and I won't even be 17 until May. I'm kind of sick of always being the youngest. Maybe I'll take a break from dating for a while. 

My parents invited me home for Christmas, but I told them I had too much homework. Now I'm kind of regretting not getting to see Jarvis, but I don't think having to put up with them is going to be worth it. So I'll stay here. Rhodey's going home so I get the place to myself. I'll probably watch Die Hard and get drunk, haha. What about you?

I mailed you something. It's stupid.   
  


-Tony


	30. Chapter 30

To:  tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Thanks!

 

Hi Tony,   
  


Yay! I'm glad the art arrived okay. I couldn't get the tracking so I was really worried about it. I'm really glad you like it. My mom's the only one who has my art hanging up so it's kind of cool to think about it being in another city. 

Sorry your date didn't go that well. I hope the next person you meet is a better fit. Are you sure he wasn't into you? Maybe he was just shy. You kind of have a tendency to think that people are thinking the worst about you, you know?

Ma and I have a bunch of traditions for Christmas. We always listen to the same music and we watch The Muppet Christmas Carol on TV. I used to have it on VHS but I wore the tape out. We make cookies together. It's small, but it's really nice. I wish you could have a Christmas like that.

Actually… you could come here if you wanted? I just asked my mom and she said that'd be alright. If you want to, of course. Just since your family doesn't sound that great to be around. Let me know.

I can't wait to see what you mailed me! I'm sure it's not stupid. I'll love anything you send.   
  


Best,   
Steve


	31. Chapter 31

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Thanks!

 

Thanks for the offer, really, but I have some parties and stuff lined up here and I really wouldn't want to interrupt your traditions. It sounds really nice. I'd just be in the way. It's okay, really. Send me a picture of your tree or something? Holidays have never been that important to me so I don't mind.

I think I have another date lined up for New Years actually! She seems really nice. I'll let you know how it goes :D   
  


-Tony


	32. Chapter 32

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Freedom!

 

Hey Tony,   
  


Classes are over! I'm working at a grocery store up until Christmas Eve, but it'll at least be a nice change of pace. I have to finish my university applications though. I'm applying for a few schools, but Auburndale is the only one I really want to go to. It's going to be torture waiting to hear from them. How's your thesis going? Sounds like it's almost done?

  
Best,   
Steve


	33. Chapter 33

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Freedom!

 

Hey Steve!   
  


Yeah, my thesis is getting there. I need to submit it in February so I'm trying to have the bulk of it done soon so my advisor and I can do revisions. It's a long, boring process. I think when this one is done I might do another though… I like mechanical engineering, but I keep auditing physics classes and I'm getting some ideas…

My dad won't be thrilled but there isn't really much he can do to stop me. It looks good, and I'm still younger than I would be if I'd gone to college at a normal age so he can't really argue that I should be out working, you know? I don't know what kind of job I'd get. I feel like I have all this academic knowledge but I'd be totally useless in the real world. Don't take this the wrong way but… working at a grocery store sounds kind of fun? Like I know it really won't be, and it'll be super busy because of the holiday, and you deserve a break cause you're working really hard, but at least it'll be kind of mindless. I dunno maybe I'm just an idiot. I know I've been spoiled. 

Sorry.   
  


-Tony


	34. Chapter 34

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Freedom!

 

Tony,  
  


It's okay, I get it. You could work at a grocery store if you wanted to? No one's stopping you. I mean if you just wanted a taste of something different. You could get any kind of job. I don't really think you're spoiled… I mean, maybe in some ways - a little coddled? - but it's not like you and Rhodey live at the Ritz. You're still working hard, not sitting around on some yacht getting drunk. I think you're a good person, Tony, even if you are rich :). Is there something in particular that's making you feel like this? Did your dad talk to you about something?

  
Best,   
Steve


	35. Chapter 35

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Freedom!

 

Hey Steve,   
  


Sorry this is so late, I was on a yacht somewhere getting drunk :P 

Yeah, you got me. My mom called. She wanted to see if I'd meet her and my dad in New York for Christmas since I said I wouldn't come home. I said no - I really don't want to see them (though I did have this amazing fantasy of saying yes and then getting you to pretend to be my boyfriend since you live there and we could really fuck with my dad). But if I were going to go to New York, it'd be to hang out with you for Christmas, not see my parents. I think they're going to stay in LA then. I dunno. Sorry. I feel like I've been a downer lately. The holidays are kind of… confusing. 

The more my dad's name is in the papers, the less I think I can get a job at a grocery store.

How's the job going? How's your mom? You guys all ready for Christmas?   
  


-Tony


	36. Chapter 36

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: I CHOOSE YOU!!

 

Tony!   
  


I got your package!! I can't believe you remembered that! It made me miss when we used to write letters, actually. It was really nice to get something in the mail with your handwriting :). Man, I wanted this card so badly. I felt nine-years-old again when I held it. I have a confession to make... when you said you weren't into Pokemon, I asked Ms Hill if I could get a new pen pal :P Sorry, haha. I'm so glad she said no, though. 

I'm getting the card framed. I love it. Really, thank you.

Ma says thank you so much for the chocolate. She loves them and she refuses to share with me.

I'm sorry about your parents. I'd totally pretend to be your boyfriend to mess with your parents. Pretty sure my mom already thinks you are my boyfriend, haha. I hope you'll have a good time in Boston (though the offer totally still stands to come here instead. We'd love to have you). The job's pretty good, boring, and sometimes stressful, but it's not too bad. And it's nice to make money. We're all ready for Christmas except I want to get something for Bucky, but I'm not sure what to get him. I got my mom a scarf already. 

I might not have much time to write until the New Year cause things are getting pretty busy.   
  


Best,  
Steve

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to SirSapling for the card art!! GO SHOW SOME LOVE sirsapling.tumblr.com


	37. Chapter 37

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Hey

 

Hey Steve!   
  


I had a pretty good date tonight. She was really nice. Her sense of humour kind of reminded me of you. She wasn't that interested in my thesis, though. She's in economics and it's all she cares about, haha. She's nice though, pretty. I think I'll ask her out again. You date at all yet?

Oh and tell your mom she's very welcome. I'm glad she likes the chocolate. Glad you like the card too - I still don't know anything about pokemon. I can't believe you tried to dump me! I was an amazing pen pal. Come on, Rogers - rude.   
  


-Tony


	38. Chapter 38

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Merry Christmas!

 

Merry Christmas, Tony!

:D

 

[38756.img][39577.img][9387.img]


	39. Chapter 39

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Merry Christmas!

 

Oh wow! Your tree looks amazing! Merry Christmas! I'm going to a party tonight with that girl I told you about. I hope you have an awesome time with your mom tonight. Enjoy your turkey!   
  


-Tony


	40. Chapter 40

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Merry Christmas!

 

Tony,  
  


You asked me before if I dated and I never replied. Still not really, no… I just haven't met anyone that makes me want to. And it takes me a while to feel that comfortable with someone? Like I feel like you make connections really easily with people but I'm really slow at it. And I don't think I could date someone or like, sleep with them, without knowing them pretty well first. I dunno.

I hope you had a good time on your date, though! I do like hearing about yours. It makes it seem more attainable or something. Like if I do meet someone I want to date, I'll sort of know how to do it from talking to you, haha. That sounds weird. 

Christmas was really good, and so was New Years, but now I'm getting ready for school to start again and I'm terrified. I have so much to do and I have two weeks to finalize all my college apps and then I just have to wait to hear from them. Eeep!

Are you nervous about your defense? It's next week, right?   
  


Happy New Year!

Steve


	41. Chapter 41

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Happy New Year!

 

Happy New Year!   
  


My date was good. I got so drunk, I don't really remember it super well haha. She stayed over and we had some fun when we woke up ;) 

I'm still pretty hungover, but it's not too bad. Writing you from bed while she showers. She has to go, she has class. I'm glad you had a good time, but yeah this year is going to be stressful for both of us, I bet. I have to decide what I'm doing after this. One of my profs wants to take me on as a PhD. I think I might do it? I dunno. What do you think? He also has TA-ship I could have and that'd be cool.   
  


-Tony


	42. Chapter 42

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Happy New Year!

 

Hey Tony,   
  


Drink lots of water :). I'm glad your date went well. You going to see her again? Honestly, I can't imagine sleeping with someone on a first date. That's not a judgment! I'm actually kind of jealous, I guess? I just would be too nervous or weird or something. Where'd you meet her? When are you going to see her again?

Classes started again and I'm swamped already. But all my apps are done! Now we wait…

  
Best,   
Steve


	43. Chapter 43

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Happy New Year!

 

Steve,   
  


Hmmm, probably not going to see her again? She's nice, but she was a little too into my name… The sex was good, but not worth having stories about me dumped on the internet or whatever. I met her at a BU freshman party. It's like the only way I meet people my age around here. My classmates are like five years or more older and they treat me like a kid. 

It's not that weird to have sex right away. You just both go in expecting that. I told her it was just going to be a New Years thing and she was fine with that. It's just about managing expectations. You're still a virgin, right? You don't have to answer that, I just figured since you said you hadn't kissed anyone still last year. It's not as big a deal as you're making it, maybe. Like if you want to do it, just do it. It's fun. But you don't have to either. If you want to wait for the right person that's cool too. Sometimes I wish I could meet someone that I feel safe enough with to date properly, but the only people I feel like I can trust right now are you and Rhodey. My dad's name's been in the paper a lot more lately with all the military contracts he's gotten and I just feel like anyone who wants me, wants me for Stark not Tony, you know? I'm really glad I can trust you, like I feel like I can tell you anything.

Gotta run - Rhodey's letting me practice my defense for him!   
  


-Tony


	44. Chapter 44

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: ???

 

Tony - HOW DID IT GO??    
  


Steve


	45. Chapter 45

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: ???

 

Hey Steve!   
  


It went really well! I was less stressed this time around. The questions were good and got me thinking but I also think I had good answers for them. I think I am going to go ahead with the PhD after all. What the fuck else am I supposed to do? If I go back home, Howard will put me to work at SI, but I think I can stretch Boston a little longer. Maybe I should move to New York? That would be cool… I don't know.

Wow, I sound super depressing all of a sudden, but I'm actually really happy to be done! I'm going to a party this weekend to celebrate. Wish you could come :D.   
  


-Tony


	46. Chapter 46

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: ???

 

Hi Tony,   
  


Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! That's amazing. And I think the PhD is a good idea. You'll be a really good TA too. You're an awesome teacher. Have you thought about becoming a prof? You'd be so good at it and I think it would make you happy. I certainly wouldn't complain if you wanted to move to New York :D.

I wish I could come too. I think I'd like a party if you were there with me. I'm actually going to a party in a few weeks with Bucky. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him because as soon as we graduate, he's leaving for basic training and I'll probably barely see him for a few years at least. 

School's a lot. Midterms are coming up and kicking my ass. Sorry I can't write as often. I miss when we could back and forth every day.   
  


Best,  
Steve


	47. Chapter 47

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: ???

 

I miss it too. Do you think we'll keep talking forever? It's crazy to think about us being like eighty and still writing emails back and forth. I hope we do. 

I said yes to the PhD. I wish I could be a prof. I think I'd like it too. But eventually, my dad's going to make me go home and work for SI. I'm just dragging this out as long as I can. I think if I move, he'll notice I'm done this program and make me come home, so I'm going to try to just slide in to this new program and hope he doesn't notice…

Hope you have fun at the party! (had fun?) Ours was good. I just went with Rhodey, but then his girlfriend, Carol, showed up so I let them be and met some new people. Then they started talking about my parents and I just had to like laugh along with them even though it's the last thing I want to think about most of the time. My dad's in the news all the time now. A reporter came to my campus the other day and tried to get my picture, but Rhodey noticed and kind of hustled me into a building so hopefully they didn't get anything. I'm going to get drunk tonight, lol. I deserve it!   
  


-Tony


	48. Chapter 48

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: ???

 

Hey Tony,   
  


That sucks about the reporter. They should leave you alone. I'm glad you said yes to the PhD, though I do wish you were moving here to do it. The party was actually really fun. I met some new people. 

I also hope we're still writing when we're eighty.   
  


Steve


	49. Chapter 49

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Monkey Article

I saw this article and thought of you, haha.

www.nytimes.com/science/tiniest-monkey-ever-discovered-/

-Tony


	50. Chapter 50

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I got in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	51. Chapter 51

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wow!! Congratulations! I knew you would, though :D. Did you say yes??

-Tony


	52. Chapter 52

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Hi Tony,

I haven't said yes, yet. I'm not sure if I can afford it. My mom can't really help so I need to see if I can get any scholarships. It's pretty expensive. Even though it's only three years, it's a really pricey three years. I think I'm going to need about $10k on top of the loans and grants I can get and I only have $3k saved :( I'm not giving up yet.

Best,  
Steve


	53. Chapter 53

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Hey Steve,

I can help! My parents send me a bunch of money every month and I don't come close to using it all. I think they like to imagine me renting some gorgeous penthouse but I actually live with Rhodey and he doesn't like that kind of thing so it's a pretty simple place and not that expensive. Anyway, the money's just accumulating and $7k would be like nothing. This is your dream school and I really want you to get to go.

-Tony


	54. Chapter 54

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

No way. I appreciate it but I can't take your money, Tony. Especially not such a huge amount. And it would be so long before I could pay you back. I'll figure it out.

How's the new program going? Do you like your advisor?  
  


Best,  
Steve


	55. Chapter 55

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

You wouldn't have to pay me back. You're my best friend. I just want to help you.

-Tony


	56. Chapter 56

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

I'll find a way. I have a new job. Going to keep me pretty busy this semester. I'll still write though.

Steve


	57. Chapter 57

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Alright. But let me know if I can help.

Program is good! We're still working on the details of the plan, but I've got a rough idea. Love my advisor. She's amazing, scary smart.

Any day now, my dad's going to figure out I'm stalling and make me come home.

-Tony


	58. Chapter 58

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Scholarship

 

Hey Steve!

A friend of mine works at the student support office and I asked her if she knew of any scholarships that would work for you and she sent me this one:

https://www.futuregallerygrant.com/application

You should apply! It's right up your alley and it's for 10k and you don't need to pay it back and it doesn't matter which art school you're going to. You just send them a portfolio and they award it to five students a year. Anyway, it'd solve your problem, so I hope you'll apply.

Hope your job is going well. Miss you :)

-Tony


	59. Chapter 59

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Scholarship

 

Oh wow, Tony, that scholarship looks amazing. I looked last month and didn't see it. It's perfect. I'm going to apply - fingers crossed!

Job is good, boring, but they're giving me a lot of hours. I'm trying really hard to keep focusing on my schoolwork, but it's so hard when I know I've already got an acceptance. And the more I work, the closer I get to my goal. Ma said I need to say yes and we'll find a way to pay for it, but I know she doesn't know what to do. I really hope I get that scholarship. Thanks again :).

How are you?

Steve


	60. Chapter 60

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Scholarship

 

Yay! I hope you get it. I bet you will. Your art is amazing so I can't see why you wouldn't. 

I'm doing pretty good. I'm going to start my TA-ship in a few weeks when the summer semester starts. I'm a bit nervous but also really excited. I feel stupid admitting this, but it's my first job… I've never made money for myself before. I got a new bank account - I don't know why, but I kind of want to keep it separate from my dad's money, you know? Anyway, I think it'll be cool to get a paycheck. 

-Tony


	61. Chapter 61

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Scholarship

 

Tony,

Don't feel stupid. That's really cool, and you should be proud of yourself. I think it's a good idea to keep it separate. You're going to be an amazing TA and all your students will love you. I guarantee it.

Steve


	62. Chapter 62

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: First Day!

 

First day of teaching! It was awesome. I was freaked out cause some of my students are older than me, haha, but they didn't seem to notice. I think they just think I'm short :P. One knew about my dad and stopped afterward to ask me about him, but I brushed it off so I think they'll drop it.

Anyway, I know you're really busy working, but I just wanted to let you know it went well. Did you hear back from the scholarship?

-Tony


	63. Chapter 63

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: First Day!

 

Yay! I'm so glad. I knew you'd kick ass.

Haven't heard back yet, but I'm supposed to know by the end of the week !!

I did say yes to Auburndale, though, and sent in the first payment. If I don't get the scholarship, I'll have a year to figure out how to get enough money for the next year's tuition. Yikes. I'm really excited to go, though (also terrified). Ma says she'll get me new clothes also, cause I grew like four inches this year and everything is way too small. I think we're going to go shopping on Saturday.

I can't believe how fast this year is going by!

Steve


	64. Chapter 64

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: CONGRATS!

 

HAPPY GRADUATION!!!!

I'm so proud of you :D

-Tony


	65. Chapter 65

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: no-reply@e-cards.com  
Subject: Happy Graduation!

 

Hi Steve,

Tony has sent you an e-card! Click below to open:  
  


OPEN ME!

 

_Made with e-cards.com_


	66. Chapter 66

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: CONGRATS!

 

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! I love the monkeys on the card haha. Thanks :)

I'm going to a party but I won't stay long because I have to work tomorrow. I can't believe what a crazy year this has been so far. And I CAN'T believe I'm done with high school, wow. It blows my mind that you went through this years ago but we're the same age.

Steve


	67. Chapter 67

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: :(

 

Bucky leaves in two days. I thought I'd be okay with it, but it's really hard. I don't want to be all whiney about it because he's always been like my big brother and I know he's worried about leaving me, but I'm going to miss him so much. And we won't be able to write as much as you and I do. I don't have many friends. Anyway, I'm really going to miss him.

Steve


	68. Chapter 68

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: :(

 

Hey Steve,

That sucks :( It's weird we both have best friends in the military. I don't know if I ever told you Rhodey's here on an ROTC scholarship so he'll be leaving as soon as he graduates as well which is at the end of next semester.

You're pretty much my only friend besides Rhodey. Don't worry, I'll never stop writing you. Even if you don't have time to write me back.

-Tony


	69. Chapter 69

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Thanks

 

I'll always find time. Home from the party - going to sleep. Thanks, Tony. For everything xoxo

Steve


	70. Chapter 70

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: I got it!

 

AHH! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING TO MAIL FROM THE FUTURE GALLERIES GRANT!!!! I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can pay for all three years!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steve


	71. Chapter 71

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!


	72. Chapter 72

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

I knew you'd get it.


	73. Chapter 73

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

I'm sending you a thing. Someone might have to sign for it.


	74. Chapter 74

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

Tony.

You don't have to send me anything, Tony. I appreciate it, though (super curious too). Suddenly next semester is really close, oh god. I have to get some new supplies and books! Since I'll be living at home, I don't need any dorm stuff, thankfully. I'm a little jealous of the kids who get to live on their own, but even if we could afford it, I don't want to leave Ma alone.

Saw Bucky off the other day. It really sucks. I hope you and Rhodey are getting some quality time in.

Steve


	75. Chapter 75

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

Tony,

Thank you!! I got the basket. Holy shit, this stuff is amazing. My Ma almost cried when we ate the pasta sauce, it's sooo good. I didn't know they made fancy food baskets the size of a VW, but shit, I'm glad they do. Thank you so much - really. I feel like I'm just vibrating with excitement all the time.

I'm going to mail you some art things I doodled at work while I was thinking about you.

Steve


	76. Chapter 76

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: I got it!

 

I got your mail :). You're ridiculous, haha. I pinned them up. Thank you. Hope work is going well. I have a student in one of my tutorials who's from Brooklyn and I assume she sounds just like you, lol. It's funny to imagine you talkin' like dat.

I bet you're getting geared up for class. Let me know how day one goes!

-Tony


	77. Chapter 77

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Day One

 

Tony,  
  


Day one! Gah, I'm so exhausted! I have so much to read and so much to do already. I think I'm going to be up til midnight to keep from falling behind already. How did you do multiple degrees at once?? I mean, I know how, you're the smartest person on the planet.

Ma made a roast to congratulate me on making it through my first day. It was really nice. Still in a bit of a food coma, writing you while I try and recover so I can get back to work.

I don't really know any of my classmates yet, but they seem like a nice bunch. Hopefully I can make some friends. I'm glad you like the art. And yes, you'd find my accent hilarious I'm sure. What do you even sound like? You've lived all over :P  
  


Steve

P.S. I used some of the scholarship money to get a secondhand laptop cause it's a requirement for some of my classes, but it means I don't need to go to the library to email you anymore! Ma agreed to get internet so I could keep up with my studies without having to stay super late on campus. I'm working two shifts a week still so I'm going to pitch in to pay the internet bill.


	78. Chapter 78

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Day One

 

Hey Steve!  
  


Glad day one went well! I'm sure you'll catch up. Sometimes they throw a fuckton at you at the start to try and scare you into working hard. Also sure you'll make friends. You're the nicest person on the planet! (Don't get super popular and forget about me though :D)

I don't even know what I sound like. Fruit salad probably. I never use my Italian anymore, but it still sneaks in there sometimes and I won't be able to remember a word in English and it's absolute torture. Sometimes my mom makes me talk to her in Italian, but we haven't been talking much lately. Bet I sound mostly like LA.

In other news, my dad was in Boston last week, apparently, and didn't even tell me, let alone try and see me. I honestly don't know if that's good or not. It's not like I want to see him. I guess this means he's leaving me alone to finish my PhD(s)? No complaint from me.  
  


-Tony

P.S. That's awesome you have a computer now! I would have sent you my old one, I have a few lying around, but I'm really glad you can email me more often now.


	79. Chapter 79

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Day One

 

Tony,

Sorry to hear your dad didn't want to see you. I mean, even if you don't want to see him, it still hurts that he didn't even tell you he was there. You're allowed to be upset about that. I'd love to hear you speak Italian. I remember being so confused when all the other students got an Italian pen pal and you were American. I think the assignment was supposed to be about bridging international gaps and dealing with language barriers and stuff, but then it turned out you were just you. I wonder if Ms Hill gave me you for a reason?

Steve


	80. Chapter 80

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Day One

 

If she did, it was cause she hated you, lmao. I was not an easy kid in some ways. My teachers liked me but also hated me a bit. Same now, at college. I mean, I think my parents are the same way. Not to get all boasty, but when you're smarter than other people your age, and a bunch of people who are way older than you, you can be hard to manage. My parents didn't really know how to deal with that. So my mom treated me like a kid which frustrated me and my dad treated me like a coworker which scared me a bit. And now they just… don't treat me at all, I guess. It's never felt like that talking to you, though. You just get me, I guess. Thanks.

Do you have any plans for Halloween? I got asked out by this guy at the bookstore so I'm gonna go. He makes me laugh. I can't decide what to dress up as, though. Maybe something slutty :P (he's really hot).

-Tony


	81. Chapter 81

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Day One

 

Tony,

I feel the same way about you, like you just get me. It's always been easy to talk to you, even when we go a long time without talking. Like we can just fall into being best friends again. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to talk to. I'd be really lonely.

That being said, I did meet some people in my class! Peggy and Sam. We're in a group together and I really like both of them. Peggy is really funny and she lives near me so we took the subway home together yesterday. I've also seen Sam at the gym here so I might ask if he wants to run together. I really need a running buddy since Buck left.

I'm sure you don't need to dress up as something slutty to get this guy's attention Tony, haha. He asked you out, so he already likes you. The real test is to go as something decidedly unattractive, like a marshmallow or something, and see if he still likes you :P. I might go to a Halloween thing, but I probably won't dress up.

Steve


	82. Chapter 82

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Nailed it

 

Took your advice. Went as a gonk droid. Still got laid. Life is good.

[93767.img]


	83. Chapter 83

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Nailed it

 

Tony,

Omg, you look amazing. I haven't had a picture of you in a while! I'm not surprised you still got laid, you're working the trash can look, hahaha. (At least now you know he likes you for you). I have to run but I'll write you something longer later!

Steve


	84. Chapter 84

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: DOG!

 

Tony!

OMG THE MOST AMAZING THING JUST HAPPENED! I had just said bye to Peggy at the subway stop and I was walking along this like back alley that cuts a street on my way home and I heard this little noise. So I tried to follow it and it was hard to find where it was coming from, but then a trash bag moved so I was sure it was a rat or something but I opened it anyway AND IT WAS A DOG! She's so small, like 6 pounds, and she was eating garbage and crying and it's really cold out. So I wrapped her in my coat and took her home. Ma took some convincing but she said we can keep her here while we wait for the humane society to find her owner. So she's STAYING IN MY ROOM. She's so sweet. She keeps licking my hand when I pet her and she ate so much deli meat and some tuna and drank like a gallon of water. Ma says I can't name her cause then I'll want to keep her. I called the shelter and they said I should bring her in so they can take a picture and scan for a microchip and then they'll let me know if she has an owner. I know we can't afford to keep her, but she's so small, she won't eat much. I don't think she's a puppy. I think she's just small. AHH!

Steve

[12678.img][12679.img][12680.img][12681.img][12682.img][12683.img][12687.img][12688.img][12689.img][dog.mov]


	85. Chapter 85

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: DOG!

 

Oh no! She's so cute!! You have to keep her. Turn on those puppydog eyes and your mom will cave. She *has* to. Look at HER!!! What did you secretly name her? I don't really like big dogs, but she looks really sweet and she's so small. Does she know any tricks?

-Tony


	86. Chapter 86

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: DOG!

 

Tony,

The only trick she knows is "lick my face a lot" but she's really really good at it, haha. I've been calling her Winnie and my mom just calls her "Tiny Dog." She's trying not to get attached. I'm taking her to the shelter tomorrow to scan for a chip. I don't want to leave her there, though, because I'm worried about them putting her down if they don't have space, and she's so sweet. I know we probably can't keep her, as much as I want to, but I want her to have somewhere nice to live.

Best,  
Steve


	87. Chapter 87

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: DOG!

 

I wish I could take her. She's soooo cute. Do you have to take her for a lot of walks?

I got in this great discussion with some of my students today. It was really fun having a debate with the class and really getting into it. They don't get annoyed when I won't shut up, they just think I'm really engaged haha. But yeah, it was a good day.

I never told you about bookstore guy, did I? I mean besides the fact that my amazing halloween costume knocked his pants right off. His dad is big in the tech world too so we have a lot in common. He went to school in Europe all the way through high school too, which is wild. I'm glad I got to come back eventually. He's fun, though, and he has a lot of really good connections for like drinks and stuff, but he's only 18 and I'll be 18 too in a couple months. He also didn't mind that I haven't really dated a guy before and he was really nice about it. Plus he also doesn't want to be in the news so he doesn't get weird about having to dodge photographers and stuff. Also… sometimes people can be kind of weird about me having a few degrees already? Like jealous or something? But he doesn't care. He really likes me for me which sounds hokey but is really nice.

What about Peggy? Sounds like you guys are spending a lot of time together?

-Tony


	88. Chapter 88

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: DOG!

 

Hey Tony,

Bookstore Guy sounds really great. Do you think you're going to keep dating him? I feel like this is the first time you've wanted to see someone more than a few times so that's a good sign. He'd better take good care of you though :).

I never get annoyed when you get excited about things, but I'm glad your class is into the topic and wants to debate with you. That sounds really cool, actually. Sometimes art classes can be so… bland? I dunno. We don't argue, that's for sure! I'm learning a lot though.

I took Winnie to the shelter and they scanned her and no chip. I don't know if that makes me happy or sad. Since we can't keep her, it would have been really nice to find her family and find out they were really missing her or something, but they said she looked like she'd been living rough for a while.

But GOOD NEWS! They told me we could be a foster home for her since the shelter is really full right now. Basically we take care of her and feed her a ton so she bulks up a bit (she's so skinny) and give her meds (she has a tooth infection) and when she's ready to go to a new home, they'll post her on their website and we only bring her in if someone wants to meet her. And then when they find a new home she goes to live with them. They'll even give us food and pay for her vet care and stuff. It's such a relief. I pitched it to Ma and she's thinking about it, but I know she's going to say yes. I caught her watching a movie with Winnie after dinner and feeding her popcorn.

I don't know about Peggy… I really like her (like more than I've ever liked a girl before??) but I don't know if she likes me back or we're just friends. Do you think I should say something? Or like, make a move? We walk home together most days and we talk about everything (she knows all about you), but she's never tried to hold my hand or invited me over or anything. I feel like a complete loser around her, I don't know. I know you're going to tell me to just go for it, lol. Arghhh.

Best,  
Steve


	89. Chapter 89

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: JUST GO FOR IT

 

Or give me her number and I'll tell her you like her.


	90. Chapter 90

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: JUST GO FOR IT

 

Steve,

Kidding! (mostly). But I bet she likes you too. You're very likable (my phone autocorrected that to lickable which is probably true too, maybe offer her a taste?). :P But seriously, if you just ask her out, don't make it a big thing, then if she says no you can still be friends and if she says yes then you know!

That's awesome about Winnie!! You're going to be a great foster home and who knows, maybe if you have her for a while your mom will want to adopt her after all. Send me another picture, Ty wants to see her. How long before they post her for adoption? If she gets adopted do you think you'll take in another foster?

-Tony


	91. Chapter 91

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Winnie

 

Tony,

Here's some more pics! Who's Ty? I don't think we'll get another dog after, but I hope we get to have her for a little while at least. Maybe a couple months?

I miiiiiight ask Peggy out when we don't have our group project anymore because I don't want to make it awkward. Can't believe it's so close to Christmas break already. Where did the year go??

I have to run. Ma is home early cause she had a doctor's appointment and I said I'd make dinner.

Best,  
Steve

[49757.img][49762.img][75378.img]


	92. Chapter 92

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Winnie

 

Ty is my boyfriend (remember Bookstore Guy? Yeah, he has a name, lol)! Feels weird to say that, haha. I guess I've never really had like a girlfriend/boyfriend before that wasn't just for a short time. But I reaaaaalllllyyyyy like him. He's super smart and everyone loves him. I've met all these new people and he actually said he might take me to his parents house for Christmas this year?? Like it's crazy that he's fine with his parents knowing about us. He's way too much fun for me though, I was drunk for like three days straight last weekend and totally ran my class hungover, bleeehhh. Haha.

How's Winnie doing?

-Tony


	93. Chapter 93

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Winnie

 

Tony,

Wow! Boyfriend. That's great. He sounds like fun. I can't imagine being drunk for three days straight though, lol. Now you need like three weeks to recover.

Winnie's doing great! She's so cute. She's kind of dumb, but don't tell her that. Also she can't jump very well but she'll try and jump on the couch and just bounce off, haha. It's hilarious. The shelter thinks she'll be ready to go up for adoption in a few weeks.

I have like three projects due in the next few weeks so I might not be able to write much.

Best,  
Steve


	94. Chapter 94

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Trash Tony

 

I drew this doodle of you as a gronk droid in class the other day. Everytime I think about that ridiculous costume, I crack up.

Steve

[gnktony.png]


	95. Chapter 95

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Hey

 

Tony,

Have to take half the day off to take my ma to the doctor. They have a test they need to do and they said she'll be a bit loopy after so I'll have to keep an eye on her. She's not been feeling great lately, so hopefully they find out what's up.

But it gave me time to write this email out and so I could send it to you when I got home! School's been nutty. I can't believe how busy I am. Winnie went up for adoption and a few people really like her, but the shelter hasn't approved anyone yet. I'm going to be really sad to see her go, but man, Tony, you should see her. She looks SO GOOD. And she's learning some stuff. I tried taking her running with Sam, but she doesn't last very long and I ended up having to carry her part of the way, haha. If I got a dog for me, it'd have to be able to run with me.

Can't wait for Christmas!

Best,  
Steve


	96. Chapter 96

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hey

 

Hey!

Sorry it's been a while. I've been crazy with Ty and classes and working on my thesis. Also Rhodey's leaving at the end of the semester so we're trying to pack in as much time together as we can. (Plus Rhodey and Ty don't really get along that great so I can't see them both at the same time).

Any plans for Christmas?

-Tony


	97. Chapter 97

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hey

 

Hey Tony!

It's so nice to hear from you. Ma and I just have the normal plans. Turkey and music and pancakes in the morning.

Why don't Rhodey and Ty like each other? It sucks that Rhodey is leaving at the end of the semester. It was really hard when Bucky left. We still write each other, but it's not often and I can tell he's really busy and worn out from training so he doesn't have a lot of time. I hope you and Rhodey can still stay in touch.

You're going to Ty's house for Christmas right? How long are you staying for? Where does he live? It's really cool that his parents are okay with you staying.

Best,  
Steve


	98. Chapter 98

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hey

 

Yeah! His parents are in Florida this year. They move around a lot, but he said I could come for like a week which is really cool. It'll be nice to get out of the snow and go somewhere hot. I don't really know why Rhodey and Ty don't like each other. Probably like jealousy and Rhodey's super protective of me. He doesn't like anyone I date. He's like my big brother. He likes you though, haha. He says you "hold me accountable" which I seriously don't know what that means, but I think he thinks you're a good friend for me to have which is true.

I'm really going to miss him. My class is over next week!

-Tony


	99. Chapter 99

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Adopted!

 

Tony,

Winnie got adopted! Here she is with her new family:

[www.brooklynhumanesociety.org/happy-tails/winnie.html](http://www.brooklynhumanesociety.org/happy-tails/winnie.html)

I'm really happy. I miss her like crazy, but I know they're going to love her and they have two kids and she loooves kids. So it's a good fit, but it's still hard to say goodbye. My ma cried a little, even. So it's just the two of us for the holidays!

How's Ty's house? What are his parents like?

Best,  
Steve


	100. Chapter 100

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Adopted!

 

That's great about Winnie! She looks so happy.

Yeah, we decided that I shouldn't go this year after all. I have some stuff to work on and Ty said his parents were being kind weird lately and it probably wasn't a good idea after all. It's fine. Rhodey and I are going to have our own little Christmas dinner.

-Tony


	101. Chapter 101

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Adopted!

 

Tony,

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did his parents say no? That's shitty of them to say yes and then change their minds.

Steve


	102. Chapter 102

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Adopted!

 

Nah, he hadn't actually asked them yet. He thought it'd be fine but then I guess it wasn't going to be so he didn't even ask. It's fine. I mean, I miss him, but he calls me every couple of days so it's okay. Next year!

-Tony


	103. Chapter 103

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Adopted!

 

Tony,

You sure you don't want to come here for Christmas? Mom says you're more than welcome. And it's only a few hours on the bus?

Steve


	104. Chapter 104

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Adopted!

 

It's okay. Rhodey stayed this year just for me so I'm fine to stay. He's going to go home for two weeks after New Years so I get him all to myself for now!

-Tony


	105. Chapter 105

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Merry Christmas!

 

Merry Christmas, Tony!

[94579.img]


	106. Chapter 106

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Merry Christmas!

 

Merry Christmas!!!

[23567.img][23673.img]


	107. Chapter 107

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: hAAAaaaaa

 

Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I am sooo dra nk. happy news year and things. xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ton-


	108. Chapter 108

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: hAAAaaaaa

 

Hahahha happy new year, Ton-! I'm printing that one out and sticking it to my bulletin board. :P

Steve


	109. Chapter 109

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: :(

 

Rhodey left this morning. I think I'm going to get drunk again instead of thinking about it.


	110. Chapter 110

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: :(

 

I'm sorry :(

Steve


	111. Chapter 111

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Sorry

 

Steve,  
  
Sorry that was depressing of me. It's okay. Ty is back tomorrow and he's already sent me a list of like five parties we're going to go to haha. He's being really sweet about it. And Rhodey keeps texting me so it's not like he's anymore not here than you are. But now I have to live alone which is super weird. Do you think I should get another roommate? It's too early to ask Ty to live with me, but maybe I will next year if he wants to. I get bored with no one to talk to.  
  


-Tony


	112. Chapter 112

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Sorry

 

Hey Tony,

Sorry it's been so long. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. I got some bad news and I don't really know what to do about it. My Ma has been kind of sick and at the doctor a lot and we just found out it's breast cancer. She needs to have surgery and go to chemo and stuff. I'm taking one fewer classes this semester so I can work more to help out. I don't know what to do.

Steve


	113. Chapter 113

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Sorry

 

Steve,

Oh god, I'm so sorry. That's so scary. I'm sure you're doing all you can do, though. How far along is it? Is there anything I can do? She has insurance, right?

I'm sure she'll recover quickly and you can go back to school full time, but it's a good idea to scale back a bit.

-Tony


	114. Chapter 114

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Sorry

 

Tony,

She has really good insurance because of her job at the hospital so we're not too worried about that, but she'll have to take a lot of time off of work. They said it has a pretty good prognosis, but they're not sure. I just feel like everything's happening at once. I have a lot of projects due.

How are things with you? How's Ty? Have you heard from Rhodey?

Best,  
Steve


	115. Chapter 115

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Sorry

 

Steve,  
  


That's good that she's got good coverage. Tell her I'm thinking about her. She's probably got better connections than I do, but SI does a lot of business with hospitals. If she ever has trouble getting a specialist to call her back… I just wish I could help.

Things are good with Ty. We're both busy, but he's planning a big party for my birthday. I can't believe I'll finally be 18. I've felt like I was for a long time because everyone around me already has been for a while, but it's pretty cool. Rhodey's been in touch a bit, but he's got a lot going on. Sounds like he's happy though. Maybe he and Bucky will meet up some time, haha.

Gotta prep a presentation for my class. Keep me posted.  
  


-Tony


	116. Chapter 116

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Hey Tony

 

Tony,  
  


Ma is doing really well. The surgery went really well and she's already back to getting on me about the dishes. She starts chemo soon and then it'll all be over. The doctors feel really good about it.

I also can't believe you're turning 18! I forget sometimes too because you've been in college for so long. Glad things are going well with Ty. Say hi to him for me! What's he going to do for your birthday? Or is it a surprise?  
  


Steve


	117. Chapter 117

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

That's so good to hear! I'm sending you a card and some candy for her. I hope she likes it. She's so tough, I'm sure she'll be back to normal in no time.

I have no idea what Ty's planning, but knowing him it'll probably be the best day of my life that I won't remember, haha. I said hi from you and he gave me this look. I think he's jealous of how much we talk :P. I'm going to go stroke his ego for a bit (and maybe other things).  
  


-Tony


	118. Chapter 118

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Tony,

Winnie's new owners sent me an amazing picture of her! Hope you're doing well. Miss you. Ma is doing great!

I also have crazy news… Peggy and I are going out this weekend! I asked her and she said yes. Gah! I'm super nervous. Any tips?

Steve  
  


[4896767.jpg]


	119. Chapter 119

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Steve,  
  


Sorry. I'm not going to be around much for the next little bit. Got a lot to focus on.  
  


-Tony


	120. Chapter 120

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Tony,

Is everything okay? Haven't heard from you in a while. I know you're busy. Just wanted to make sure.

Best,  
Steve


	121. Chapter 121

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Tony,

Ma is still doing well. Peggy and I had our date. It was amazing but I was a nervous mess. Apparently she really likes me though - I think she might be my girlfriend, oh god. !!

Hope you're doing well.

Best,  
Steve


	122. Chapter 122

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Hey Steve,  
  


That's awesome about you and Peggy and your mom. I'm good, just got a lot going on.  
  


-Tony


	123. Chapter 123

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hey Tony

 

Hey Tony,

Are you sure? Is there anything you need to talk about? You just haven't really seemed like yourself the last few months. I miss you. But I get it if you're busy. I don't want to stress you out. I just want you to know that I'm thinking about you. Your birthday is coming up! Ah! I'm going to send you something, but it's silly :P.

Best,  
Steve


	124. Chapter 124

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: What's up?

 

Hey Tony,

It's been a long time. Everything okay? If you want me to stop emailing you, just let me know.

Steve


	125. Chapter 125

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Happy Birthday!

 

Happy birthday!

[fortony.png]


	126. Chapter 126

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Tony

 

Oh my god, I just saw the news. Tony please tell me you're okay. Please tell me they got it wrong and you weren't there. I don't even know how to find out what really happened. If you're okay please just message me and tell me even if you never want to talk to me again please.

Steve


	127. Chapter 127

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Now they're reporting you're in the hospital. I don't know what to do. I almost bought a bus ticket like eight times today. Please just write me back.

Please be okay.

Steve


	128. Chapter 128

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Steve,  


I'm okay. I'm sorry. I broke my wrist so writing is slow, but I'll tell you what happened. I'm really sorry I haven't written you in so long. I feel like such an idiot. I

Sorry the nurse came by. Ty dumped me. I guess I should start at the beginning.

He started acting weird a few months ago. He got pissy when I talked about you or Rhodey and he didn't like it when I didn't want to go to parties with him. He was really hot and cold and I figured he was a bit jealous so I tried to give him more time.

Sorry had to take a break from typing. Uh yeah so he was being really pushy and I tried because I thought maybe if I gave him more attention he'd be alright again. But then he didn't want me to write you so much and I thought okay I do spend a lot of time on my phone so I'd back off for a bit to show him how much he means to me. And it seemed good for a bit but then he'd snap at me again and tell me I was being selfish. I don't know.

Anyway, he had this party thing planned for my birthday and we went down to the water to ride around on his uncle's boat and then we were going to go to a party. But he got super drunk before we went out and I told him I didn't want to go on the boat but he dragged me out anyway and I was kind of drunk too and maybe a bit high. I don't remember.

Sorry took another break. So yeah I guess you saw it on the news. He crashed the boat. I don't really remember what happened but I woke up in the hospital. He was mostly fine but I have a concussion and broke my wrist. They're not pressing charges because his dad is almost as rich as mine. So he came to see me

He came to see me and told me I "wasn't fun anymore" and it was over and he laughed when I cried a bit. I'm on pain meds and everything sucks and I feel so so stupid and the stupidest part is I kind of miss him… I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me anyway.

And I let him talk me out of writing to you which is the best thing in my life right now. Anyway. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I'm getting sore and sleepy so I'm going to send this now and more later when I remember it probably.  


-Tony.


	129. Chapter 129

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Tony,  
  


Oh god, I'm so glad you're alright. The news said there was a boat crash and you were in it, but they didn't say how badly you were hurt or which hospital you were brought to.

You're not stupid, Tony. I get it. Ty's an asshole, though. I'm starting to understand why Rhodey didn't like him. I know you feel like defending him, but he treated you like dirt, Tony. You don't deserve that. If I'd known…

I've been kind of worried about you lately - you seemed to be drinking a lot - and I don't know if that's because of Ty or because of the way he's been making you feel, but you're better off without him, you know that right? I know it sucks now and it hurts and I wish I could make it better but all I can say is that you'll be better in the long run. Happier. And please don't even tell me his address because I can't afford to fly to his house and beat the everloving shit out of him, but if I know it, I will.

Do you want me to come visit you?

God, I'm so relieved. I really thought you might have died… Can you give my email to Rhodey? Just in case. If you ever don't want to talk to me anymore you can get him to tell me so, just so I don't worry and panic-write you four hundred emails.  
  


Steve


	130. Chapter 130

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Hey Steve,  
  


I gave Rhodey your email and told him to keep you updated if anything happened to me (I will *never* want you to stop writing me). My parents know about him - they'd contact him - but I don't tell them much about you. Kind of want to keep you for myself? Is that selfish? I dunno. I don't think you should come visit. I'm sleeping a lot anyway, but my parents are coming up tomorrow and I think they're going to want to move me back to California while I'm healing. You need to focus on work and school and taking care of your mom. I'm fine. I was stupid. Just keep writing me cause I'm going to be soooo bored waiting to heal.

I cried again over stupid Ty. I hate that I can't hate him. I know he was a dick, but I just want him to come back and tell me it was all a silly prank and he really loves me, argh.

I really really missed you. And I'm really sorry.  
  


-Tony


	131. Chapter 131

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Tony,

  
You don't have to be sorry, really. I get it. It was Ty's fault, not yours. I hope your parents aren't going to be too bad about this. But maybe it's best that you go back to California until you feel up to school again? You deserve a break. You work really hard.

I also don't think it's selfish to want to keep this just for us. I tell my Ma a lot about you, but I trust her with anything. Peggy knows about you too, but I just told her you're my best friend. I don't tell her everything we talk about.  
  


Hope you're feeling better,  
Steve


	132. Chapter 132

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Steve,

Tell me about Peggy. I never got a chance to ask. I'm so happy you guys got together! Have you kissed her yet ???

I'm back in California. My parents brought me home last night. They are really, really pissed. I don't think they're going to let me go back to Boston. It doesn't help that apparently SI was working on some contracts with Ty's dad's company and now his dad is backing out because he blames me for getting Ty into drugs and drinking and partying and stuff. So that's all my fault too and my dad is really mad. I can probably finish my PhD on the dl cause my advisor is amazing and she'll find a way to get me to do everything distance, but yeah… it's not great.

So tell me about Peggy. Please?

-Tony


	133. Chapter 133

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Hey Tony,

Ugh that all sounds awful. I'm so sorry. Is your mom mad or just your dad? I'm seriously going to kill Ty if I ever meet him.

Peggy… Peggy is amazing. She's so smart and funny and she makes me feel like I have no idea what's going on in the best way possible. I really think I could fall in love with her? I mean… I'm not entirely sure what that feels like, but yeah. I think I might be on my way there. She really likes you. I showed her the blastoise card and some of our letters from when we were kids (don't worry I won't show her anything more recent unless you want me too. It's all private and she wouldn't ask). When something good happens she's like "going to run and tell Tony?" and honestly, the answer is usually yes haha.

My ma says hi. She's doing pretty well but she got a cold or something and it's taking a while to go away. The chemo makes your immune system pretty shitty for a while.

Best,  
Steve


	134. Chapter 134

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Steve,

Aww, Peggy sounds amazing, really. I'm so happy for you. It's good that at least one of us is good at relationships. I'll watch and learn. My wrist is really sore today so I can't write much but I read your email like five times. And not just because I'm BORED but because I missed hearing from you.

Sorry to hear your mom isn't feeling well.

-Tony


	135. Chapter 135

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Tony,

She seems a bit better today. She has a doctor's appointment for next week. Work was crazy this week. I don't know why, but every single customer felt like screaming at me. Yay. I like my boss but he's a hardass and he never wants to blame the customer when he could blame one of us instead. I'm making pretty good money though. I don't have much time for anything but school and work right now. Thank god Peggy is in my class or I'd never see her! I can't wait for summer break. It's so close. All the other schools are done already which is torture.

Best,  
Steve


	136. Chapter 136

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Tony

 

Steve,

That sucks about work. I'm surprised anyone buys anything from a real store these days anyway, haha. I got your card. Thank you sooo much. It took ages to get here cause it went to my old address and they had to forward it. But it makes me feel so much better to look at it. I hope this doesn't come off the wrong way but your art has improved so much. It's so cool to look at the change. Like, I've always thought you were so so good, but it's really cool to see the progression. And now I have a nine year old Steve Rogers original monkey art and an eighteen year old Steve Rogers original monkey art. I love them both. Someday someone's going to offer me an obscene amount of money for them and I'm going to refuse.

My mom's been pretty good about me being home. She's kind of been running point with my dad so I haven't had to deal with him much. I think she just wants to keep me here, though. The crash really scared her. I get it. It's just… kind of a lot. When I'm used to living alone.

Also apparently you'll have to get in line for killing Ty… Rhodey's really pissed….

-Tony


	137. Chapter 137

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Hi Tony

 

Tony,

Ma's been coughing a lot lately. I don't like it. The doctor is going to run some more scans. How's your wrist? Did you know your wikipedia article says you're ambidextrous?

Steve


	138. Chapter 138

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hi Tony

 

Steve,

What did the doctor say about your mom? I assume she has to go back for lots of checkups after her surgery but I thought she was cancer free? I hope she's okay.

My wrist is okay, I guess. It's still sore, but they're going to do x-rays again soon so hopefully I can get the cast off in a few weeks. What were you doing on my wiki page?? Also I am kind of ambidextrous but only for a few things. I can write with my left okay, but I can't solder with it, haha. I used to write with both a lot when I was a kid though so someone probably mentioned it in an article ages ago and it got in there.

-Tony


	139. Chapter 139

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Hi Tony

 

Tony,

I may be guarding your wiki page… someone keeps trying to change it so it says some not nice stuff about the crash. Don't worry, I've got it.

Ma just got out of her appointment and it's not good. They think there might be a mass in her lungs now, making her cough. I guess it's back into chemo. She handled it really well last time, though, so I know she'll be fine.

Working full time now that it's summer. I turned in all my final projects. Hopefully I did well. I can't believe first year is over!

Best,  
Steve


	140. Chapter 140

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Hi Tony

 

Steve,

I'm sure you did great! Oh shit - I was going to write you a longer email but my dad wants to talk to me. Message you later!

-Tony


	141. Chapter 141

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: stevegrogers@aol.com  
Subject: Ma

 

Ma is in the hospital. She was having trouble breathing this morning and I called 911. I don't know what to do. I won't be able to check my email much because I don't have any data on my phone and there's no wifi at the hospital. I have to go, sorry. 


	142. Chapter 142

To: stevegrogers@aol.com  
From: tstark@mit.edu  
Subject: Re: Ma

 

Do you have unlimited texting? My number is 555-8899. Or can I send you a prepaid card with data? I don't want you to be alone.

-Tony


	143. Chapter 143

**Steve:** Is it really okay if I text you?   
**Steve:** I got some data on my phone, but I figured this might be easier anyway.   
**Steve:** This is Steve by the way.

 **Tony:** Of course it's okay. That's why I gave you my number. How's your mom?

 **Steve:** Not good.

 **Tony:** I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?

 **Steve:** No.   
**Steve:** I mean, you're doing it. You're talking to me. That's all.   
**Steve:** Thanks.

 **Tony:** Whatever you need.

 **Tony:** You know I'd come there right? If you need someone to be there, I'll come.

 **Steve:** No. That's okay.   
**Steve:** You have a broken wrist, Tony. Stay.   
**Steve:** There's just so much going on…

 **Tony:** I can make it work. But it's totally up to you. Just say the word and I'll be there. Do you have to go now?

 **Steve:** No. I'm just waiting right now. Can we play a game? Words With Friends or Draw Something, I don't care. I just need a distraction.

 **Tony:** Of course. You can show me up painfully in Draw Something. Give me one second I'll set up a room.


	144. Chapter 144

**Tony:** How's your mom today?


	145. Chapter 145

**Steve:** Sorry, I missed this yesterday. She's not good. The cancer travelled to her lungs. No chemo this time. They said they can't do anything about it but treat the symptoms. I don't know if I can do this.

 **Tony:** I'm so sorry. You can do it. You're the strongest person I know. Let me know if there's anything I can do.


	146. Chapter 146

**Steve:** They just upgraded her to a private wing with an extra nurse. Tony…

 **Tony:** I can't not do anything. My mom knows some people.

 **Steve:** Thank you. I   
**Steve:** don't know what else to say   
**Steve:** It's making a big difference having the extra nurse.   
**Steve:** I know I should tell you you shouldn't, but I can't when it's for her.   
**Steve:** So thank you.

 **Tony:** Anything you need, Steve. Seriously. Is there any family that you need flown in? Please please let me do more. I'm just sitting here in this stupid cast, totally useless.

 **Steve:** No, there's no one. Just us. You've done so much Tony. You're not useless. You're keeping me sane. Just - be here. That's all I need.

 **Tony:** Always.


	147. Chapter 147

**Steve:** Tony, are you there?

 **Tony:** I'm here - you okay?

 **Steve:** No. I just talked to the doctor. They think it's only going to be a few weeks. She's on so much morphine now she only recognizes me half the time.

 **Tony:** Oh god, Steve, I'm so sorry. I didn't know things had progressed that fast.

 **Steve:** I know. I haven't been around much, sorry.

 **Tony:** Don't you dare be sorry. I just wish there was something I could do. Are you sure you don't want me to fly out?

 **Steve:** You've already done so much for her. I really want to meet you, I do, but I don't want it to be like this. I'm a mess and I won't be able to give you any time and I don't want make our meeting all about my mom being sick…

 **Tony:** No, no, it's okay. I understand. I just really want someone to be there with you, that's all. It's a lot to handle on your own and I keep shaking my phone just wishing I was there to hug you or feed you or something.

 **Steve:** That means a lot to me. Bucky's taking leave so I'll have him for a week.

 **Tony:** That's a relief. Hey, my rant gave me an idea. You mind if I set up some food deliveries for you? Rhodey and I used to get our groceries delivered. I could use the same service to send you food. Tell me what you like.

 **Steve:** Really? You don't have to do that.

 **Tony:** I know. But it's the best I can do when I can't be there. Please? I'm so frustrated not being able to do anything for you.

 **Steve:** Yeah, actually, that'd be great. I've been mostly living off of hospital sandwiches and boxed mac and cheese. Anything with a vegetable would be amazing. Just for a little while. Thank you.

 **Tony:** Consider it done. Don't grocery shop. If there's anything you want that doesn't show up, let me know or call the service and add it in, okay? Let me do this for you.

 **Steve:** Okay, thank you.


	148. Chapter 148

**Steve:** Holy crap, Tony this food is amazing.   
**Steve:** I feel so much better, thank you. I ate spinach, wow.

 **Tony:** Oh good! I'm glad it made it to you okay. Let me know if there's anything you don't like or is missing.

 **Steve:** I've been shoving fruit salad in my face non-stop since I got home from the hospital. Thank you so much.

 **Tony:** How is she?

 **Steve:** Worse… but not in a bad way? If that makes sense. She's worse every time I see her, but she's also barely awake these days so the coughing has stopped and she doesn't seem like she's in pain. It feels like just a countdown now, which is really strange, but… she's pretty much already gone.

 **Tony:** Steve… I don't know what to say. I feel like I've said I'm so sorry so many times and it doesn't begin to cover it.

 **Steve:** It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It's just nice to know you're here.

 **Tony:** I'm always here.

 **Steve:** Have time to play a game?

 **Tony:** Yeah! I'll start something.

 **Tony:** Join up

 **Steve:** Hey!

 **Steve:** That's cheating!

 **Tony:** Hahaha, no it's not!

 **Steve:** Oh! Bucky's plane just landed. Wow, I haven't seen him in forever. I'm going to go meet him at the subway. He's going to stay for a bit. Talk to you later.

 **Tony:** Take care of yourself, Steve.


	149. Chapter 149

**Steve:** Remember Winnie?

 **Tony:** Yeah of course!

 **Steve:** Her new owners sent me the nicest message. Full disclosure: it made me cry.

 **Steve:** What are you up to?

 **Tony:** I'm uh, actually at my new job?

 **Steve:** What??

 **Tony:** Yeah, I got a job at this wacky little startup. I'm coding for them. It's actually really fun. My dad doesn't know about it. He wants me working at SI, but I said my wrist wasn't up to it so I'm working part time with him and part time at this other place. They're not going to let me go back to Boston, but I'm getting my own apartment in Malibu.

 **Steve:** Why didn't you say anything?

 **Tony:** I didn't want to go on about my own shit. You've got so much going on.

 **Tony:** It's not that big a deal. Just something to fill a few hours a week.

 **Steve:** I still want to hear about your stuff, Tony. It's nice to think about someone else for a while. Seriously, don't stop talking about you. I miss you.

 **Tony:** Okay… it's a nice job. They don't expect much from me and I like the code I'm working on. And my dad didn't get it for me so that's awesome. I saw an ad and I applied and they didn't even recognize my name at first.

 **Steve:** That's really cool!

 **Tony:** Yeah, I'll send you the website. I'm getting to use some of my AI stuff for them. And it's giving me more ideas for other projects.

 **Steve:** Bucky's asking me who I'm texting all the time.

 **Steve:** He says hi

 **Steve:** He also wants to know if you're good enough for me, lol

 **Tony:** Not even close, but I try.

 **Steve:** Tony…

 **Tony:** You should quit texting and pay attention to your friend ;)

 **Steve:** He's saying the same thing, lol

 **Tony:** Go. Text me later.

 **Steve:** Okay. Have a good one. I want to hear more about your job later!


	150. Chapter 150

**Steve:** Hey Tony…?   
**Steve:** She passed away this morning.   
**Steve:** I don't know what to do with myself.

 **Tony:** Steve… I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. I feel like just yesterday I was sending her chocolate and stuff.

 **Steve:** I know. It doesn't seem real. Thanks for being here for me.

 **Tony:** I wish I could hug you.

 **Steve:** Me too.

 **Tony:** Where are you?

 **Steve:** I'm back at home. Bucky's cooking something, I think. I'm just kind of lying here. Not doing anything…

 **Tony:** That's okay. Do what you need to.

 **Steve:** Ah Bucky's done. I have to go for a bit. I'll text you later.

 **Tony:** Okay. No rush. Whenever you have time.  
 **Tony:** Thanks for telling me.


	151. Chapter 151

**Steve:** Sorry I disappeared. I'm feeling a bit better today. The funeral is tomorrow. It's mostly going to be her work friends, to be honest, but they're all nice so I don't mind.

 **Tony:** Hey.. I don't know if I should ask this or not but, I haven't heard you mention Peggy much - everything okay?

 **Steve:** Oh yeah. We're fine. I just sort of had to take a step back from being able to be social. Peggy's been great, but she's giving me a lot of space. It's good, don't worry.

 **Tony:** Okay good. I didn't want to bring up a sore spot right now, but you hadn't mentioned her.

 **Steve:** She's coming to the funeral and so is Bucky and Sam. Ma loved her.

 **Steve:** You're coming too - in my pocket :). Ma loved you too, Tony. You know that? She loved how happy you make me and what a good friend you've been. She always had nothing but nice things to say about you.

 **Tony:** Wow, that means a lot to me.


	152. Chapter 152

**Tony:** You okay?

 **Steve:** Yeah, it was fine. Just tired.

 **Tony:** That's okay. Let me know if you need anything.


	153. Chapter 153

**Steve:** Bucky left today. Peggy's going to stay over cause it feels really weird to be in this apartment by myself.

 **Tony:** I'm glad you're not alone.

 **Steve:** I'm never alone. I've got you.


	154. Chapter 154

**Steve:** I can't believe classes start in a week, yikes.

 **Tony:** You going back?

 **Steve:** Yeah. She would have been so pissed if I let this mess up school. And some of my money will expire if I take time off so I have to press through. The life insurance is going to cover the apartment and stuff so I don't have to move yet, but I'll need to be careful if it's going to get me to the end of school.

 **Tony:** I'm sure you're going to handle it amazingly well. You're probably the most responsible person I know.

 **Steve:** How's your job going?

 **Tony:** Really well, actually. I got my own place which is really nice. And now that I'm out of the cast and out of physio, my parents are backing off a lot. I think it finally got through to them that it was Ty who crashed the boat, not me. I don't know anyone here anymore, though, so I need to make some new friends. The guys at work are alright. Maybe I'll join them for happy hour. Again - the youngest by a long shot. So… always fun.

 **Steve:** Most impressive also, though, so…

 **Tony:** Shush.  
 **Tony:** Excited for your classes?

 **Steve:** Yeah, actually. It's a good lineup.


	155. Chapter 155

**Tony:** Went out with some of the gang from work. It was actually really nice. They don't make me feel like an idiot kid.

 **Steve:** That's awesome.

 **Tony:** Yeah, they're all too smart for their own good too lol. We had drinks. I kept thinking about those parties with Ty and how not fun they were, actually. Think I'm going to not date for a long time.

 **Steve:** That's probably a good idea. Or at least wait until you find someone who proves they're worth your time.

 **Tony:** Yeah.  
 **Tony:**  How are you? How's Peggy?

 **Steve:**  I'm okay. Peggy's good. She says hi. We're going on our first proper date since the funeral this weekend. We've been dating for like what three months? And she still makes me feel all tongue tied and stupid. She's so gorgeous and smart and competent.

 **Tony:** You are so gone :)

 **Steve:** Yeah… wow. I really am.

 **Tony:** I'm really glad you found someone like her. You deserve it. Better invite me to the wedding so we can finally meet.

 **Steve:** Hahaha   
**Steve:** We *should* meet some time. Maybe I could save up and come out to LA next summer. I've never been to California

 **Tony:** I'd offer to fly you here but I know you won't take it.

 **Tony:** I'll come see you sometime, but my parents have me on a short leash right now so I'll have to wait until things calm down.

 **Steve:** Okay. I can wait.   
**Steve:** Do you think it'll be weird?

 **Tony:** Why?

 **Steve:** I dunno. We've never talked in person, maybe it'll be weird.

 **Tony:** Nah   
**Tony:** :D

 **Steve:** Haha, okay. :) Come when you can. I'll start saving now.

 **Tony:** I will!


	156. Chapter 156

**Steve:** I have seven projects due at the end of the week ahhhhh

 **Tony:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!


	157. Chapter 157

**Tony:** What's that word for when someone has like a unique twist to them or a weird trait?

 **Steve:** Quirk?

 **Tony:** YES   
**Tony:** Fuck   
**Tony:** Driving me crazy   
**Tony:** Thank you


	158. Chapter 158

**Steve:** Uhhhhh

 **Tony:** ?

 **Steve:** Peggy stayed over last night…

 **Tony:** Nice?

 **Steve:** We had sex for the first time…

 **Tony:** !   
**Tony:** I thought you already had. You said she stayed over before!

 **Steve:** Yeah but it wasn't like that! It was just comfort, but this was, well. Yeah.

 **Tony:** Good?

 **Steve:** Yeah, really good.   
**Steve:** Wow.

 **Tony:** !!

 **Steve:** I told her I love her.

 **Tony:** That's amazing.

 **Steve:** She loves me too.

 **Tony:** You guys are adorable.

 **Tony:** I'm really happy for you

 **Steve:** I'm really happy too

 **Steve:** Thanks for letting me talk about it

 **Tony:** Dude, you can talk about anything with me

 **Steve:** I have to run to class!

 **Tony:** Bye!


	159. Chapter 159

**Steve:** I really miss Ma today…

 **Tony:** Wanna play a game?

 **Steve:** Yes please.


	160. Chapter 160

**Tony:** Ugh the paps figured out a route I take home from SI and they've started following me. The media hype had calmed down a bit after the crash but now it's ramped up again. I can't go anywhere without sunglasses and a grimace.

 **Steve:** That sucks :( I'm sorry. Time to dye your hair blond.

 **Tony:** Hahaha. My dad would love that.


	161. Chapter 161

**Tony:** Don't google me today…

 **Steve:** I'm sorry

 **Tony:** I just want to hide somewhere where no one knows who I am, but apparently that's nowhere now.

 **Steve:** Hey, you're not that famous. I'm sure we could find a quiet island somewhere.

 **Tony:** Yessss perfect. Pack your bag.

 **Steve:** :)   
**Steve:** Peggy invited me to England to spend Christmas with her family.

 **Tony:** Wow! That's awesome. I didn't know her family was English?

 **Steve:** Yeah she came here for school.

 **Tony:**  That's cool.

 **Steve:** What are you going to do?

 **Tony:** Dunno. Don't think I can get out of family stuff this time. Maybe Rhodey will visit if he has some leave.

 **Steve:** That'd be nice!


	162. Chapter 162

**Steve:** I just got a letter from Bucky and it made me think about how we used to send each other so many letters. I had to walk to the corner to mail it and this one time it was blisteringly cold and I slipped on the ice and I was so upset I went home without mailing the letter and then later that night I realized I'd forgotten and I snuck out of bed and went down to the corner in the middle of the night to mail it.   
**Steve:** It probably had a huge wet stain on it from when I fell haha

 **Tony:** Aww. That's really sweet. I'm sure I was super grateful to get your letter a day sooner.

 **Steve:** Yeah, I think it was a Friday too.   
**Steve:** Anyway   
**Steve:** I guess it's my way of saying

 **Tony:** Yeah?

 **Steve:** I'm really glad we text now.

 **Tony:** Lmao.   
**Tony:** Me too :)


	163. Chapter 163

**Steve:** I SAVED ENOUGH FOR A PLANE TICKET! Peggy's parents have air miles they're using for us but I said I'd pay the extra fees and stuff. I'm going to England wow. I've never been on an overseas plane ride.

 **Tony:** Bring a neck pillow. And noise-canceling headphones.

 **Steve:** Hmm. I don't have headphones. I'll have to just bring my ear buds. Thanks for the advice!

 **Tony:** I'm sure you'll have a great time!


	164. Chapter 164

**Tony:** So my dad just found out it's you that I'm texting all the time and he told me you only like me for my money and fame so that's great.

 **Steve:** Holy shit, Tony, that's not true at ALL

 **Tony:** I know. He's just trying to be an asshole.  
 **Tony:** You were my friend before you knew I was famous

 **Steve:** I liked you wayyy before I knew who you were or what that meant.   
**Steve:** Yeah   
**Steve:** He's wrong.

 **Tony:** I know. It's okay. I wasn't accusing you of anything :) I was just venting

 **Steve:** Oh. Okay.   
**Steve:** Well.   
**Steve:** He can suck it.

 **Tony:** Lmao. I officially feel better.   
**Tony:** Also, since you're only in this for the money, I sent you something :P

 **Steve:** Tony…

 **Tony:** :D   
**Tony:** I have to go. Ttyl.


	165. Chapter 165

**Steve:** Tony! I love the headphones! It's like being in your own personal bubble sooo good! And just in time. I'm finishing up packing. I can't believe I'm going to visit my girlfriend's parents eep! Thank you thank you!

 **Tony:** You're welcome! No one's allowed to fly overseas without noise canceling headphones. Have fun!

 **Steve:** I won't have texting over there and I don't think I'm going to have my laptop so I won't be able to email either.   
**Steve:** I'll miss you   
**Steve:** Merry Christmas!   
**Steve:** And Happy New Year   
**Steve:** I'll text you as soon as I get back

 **Tony:** Okay! Have a great time.   
**Tony:** I'll miss you too.


	166. Chapter 166

To: tstark@mit.edu  
From: pegspegs@hotmail.com  
Subject: From Steve

 

Hi Tony!

I couldn't not wish you Merry Christmas so Peggy let me use her phone to email you. Merry Christmas!! Hope you're having a good holiday.

Best,  
Steve


	167. Chapter 167

**Tony:** Merry Christmas!!!


	168. Chapter 168

**Tony:** Happy New Year!!


	169. Chapter 169

**Tony:** superrrr drimk happy happy missss u!!!!!!   
**Tony:** can;t dind my keyyyys steeve?? hmmmmmmmmm


	170. Chapter 170

**Steve:** Haha, came home to some awesome texts.

 **Tony:** Did you have a good time??

 **Steve:** Yeah! It was awesome. Happy to be home though. But, now classes are about to start ahhh!

 **Tony:** I'm glad! I had a pretty good holiday. Rhodey managed to stop by for a bit which was nice, and since I have my own place I lied my way out of a few parental parties.

 **Steve:** Haha. Score. Sounds like you had fun on New Years.

 **Tony:** Yeah, I went out with some guys from my secret side job. It was pretty fun. Got me a midnight kiss, but I'm still on the no-dating train post-Ty.

 **Steve:** Sorry. I mean, I think it's probably a good idea, but I hope you're not lonely.

 **Tony:** Nope. Keeping plenty busy! Have actual friends now instead of people who want to fuck me or my money. So that's good.

 **Steve:** That is good.


	171. Chapter 171

**Steve:** Classes are kicking my ass.


	172. Chapter 172

**Tony:** Work is kicking my ass :(


	173. Chapter 173

**Steve:** Drew this for you   
**Steve:** [tony6.png]


	174. Chapter 174

**Tony:** Ahh! I love it!


	175. Chapter 175

**Steve:** Have to go to the dentist ugh

 **Tony:** Toothache? :(

 **Steve:** Yeah, I think I have a cavity.

 **Tony:** That sucks.

 **Steve:** I'm waiting in the dentist's office right now.

 **Tony:** I had a bunch of dental things when I was kid but I seem to have grown out of it, thankfully.

 **Steve:** These magazines are from ten years ago…   
**Steve:** I want to play with the little block thingy

 **Tony:** Do it.

 **Steve:** Ooo they're calling me in. Wish me luck!

 **Tony:** Good luck! Don't bite.

 **Steve:** Well, it wasn't that bad, but my wallet is smoking now. All filled!

 **Tony:** Nice. I'm probably due for a cleaning.


	176. Chapter 176

**Tony:** so   
**Tony:** okay   
**Tony:** here's a thing

 **Steve:** ?

 **Tony:** why   
**Tony:** why is the on the bottle   
**Tony:** why is shampoo the smallest letterss??

 **Steve:**...   
**Steve:** Are you drunk in the shower?

 **Tony:** hmmm   
**Tony:** goodd questions   
**Tony:** but why?

 **Steve:** Don't drown!   
**Steve:** I don't know actually…

 **Tony:** I've used conditioner three tiems and no shamoprro   
**Tony:** hmm   
**Tony:** I give up

 **Steve:** Are you texting in the shower??

 **Tony:** Steven if you don't think the first thing I did with my riches and genuis was to made a waterproof phone then you don't know me at all

 **Steve:** You spelled genius wrong.

 **Tony:** shtu up

 **Steve:** :D


	177. Chapter 177

**Steve:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

 **Tony:** :DDDDDD


	178. Chapter 178

**Steve:** Gah today was hard

 **Tony:** What happened?

 **Steve:** I ran into one of Ma's old friends…

 **Tony:** :/ sorry

 **Steve:** It was fine. I'm just -  
 **Steve:** ugh  
 **Steve:** now

 **Tony:** Yeah

 **Steve:** Do you uh

 **Tony:** ?

 **Steve:** Do you think  
 **Steve:** I don't know  
 **Steve:** I don't know if I believe in an afterlife or something?

 **Tony:** Oh   
**Tony:** Yeah... I don't really. Sorry.

 **Steve:** That's okay. I just think about it sometimes.

 **Tony:** Yeah.

 **Steve:** Nevermind

 **Tony:** We can talk about it. I just don't know what to say.

 **Steve:** No, it's fine. I want to talk about something else.

 **Tony:** Okay  
 **Tony:** How's school going?

 **Steve:** Oh man, this was the WORST time for this heat wave to hit.  
 **Steve:** We're just finishing up classes over the next couple weeks and we've been doing life drawing and the room is SO HOT and it's all gross and sweaty and it goes on for hours and hours and my wrist is killing me   
**Steve:** And today I was like right at dick level for this guy modelling for us (in frankly the most boring pose known to man) so I spent like three hours staring at his dick and sweating profusely

 **Tony:** Omgggg!! That's hilarious. Also pretty sure I've never heard you say dick before

 **Steve:** You've never heard me say anything :)

 **Tony:** You know what I meant. Dick

 **Steve:** :P

 **Tony:** Was it at least a pretty dick?

 **Steve:** Uh

 **Tony:** Sorry.

 **Steve:** No it's okay.

 **Steve:** I was just looking at my drawings and trying to decide

 **Tony:** lol   
**Tony:** You just uh don't talk about guys that way so I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable

 **Steve:** No it's okay   
**Steve:** It's not really… something that comes up? Like. There are men I find attractive, I guess…

 **Tony:** You seem super uncomfortable. We don't have to talk about it.

 **Steve:** What if I want to?

 **Tony:** Then of course we can. I just don't want to push you.

 **Steve:** I just don't know. Like I couldn't really imagine dating Peggy until I already was, so I don't know. But I sure don't mind looking at hot guys… is that not normal?

 **Tony:** It's totally normal. It's just not *everyone*.

 **Steve:** Hrm.

 **Tony:** Does it bother you?

 **Steve:** No. It really doesn't. I sound more awkward than I am. I just don't know how to word things.

 **Tony:** That's okay. If you felt the same way about a guy that you do about Peggy, would you want to date him?

 **Steve:** Definitely.

 **Tony:** That's all you really need to know, yeah?

 **Steve:** Yeah.   
**Steve:** Upon review, no, it's not a pretty dick

 **Tony:** Lol. Bummer.

 **Steve:** Or I'm just a shitty artist and I didn't do it justice.

 **Tony:** Impossible.

 **Steve:** Thanks.

 **Tony:** Lol, no prob.

 **Steve:** No, I mean like, *thanks* Tony. Always.

 **Tony:** Yeah.  
 **Tony:** Always.


	179. Chapter 179

**Steve:** Classes are over!!!

 **Tony:** Yay!!   
**Tony:** So bad news. I'm going to be crazy busy this summer. I'm trying to finish my PhD before my dad finds out. And if I can get my thesis done in the next few months, I've got a chance to get to Boston to defend while my dad's away so I'm going to buckle down, but I might not be around much, sorry.

 **Steve:** That's okay. You have to focus. If you need anything let me know.

 **Tony:** You're the best.   
**Tony:** How are you celebrating classes being over?

 **Steve:** Peggy and I are going out tomorrow but today is just sleeeeeeeeep

 **Tony:** niceee


	180. Chapter 180

**Tony:** Dude. I switched from boxers to briefs and it's lifechanging   
**Tony:** They don't talk about this enough.


	181. Chapter 181

**Tony:** Hey I'm getting my driver's license!

 **Steve:** Ooo! Nice!

 **Tony:** Yeah, I started before but then when I was in college there was no point, but now I want a car so I'm learning again. I love driving.

 **Steve:** I've never driven.

 **Tony:** It's really fun. Super freeing. Trying to decide what kind of car to get…

 **Steve:** Haha, you can get like three. Why pick?

 **Tony:** Good point!


	182. Chapter 182

**Tony:** Urggh got really into it with my dad again today.

 **Steve:** Sorry.

 **Tony:** Play a game with me?

 **Steve:** Sure!


	183. Chapter 183

**Steve:** Holy shit this summer is going by way too fast.


	184. Chapter 184

**Tony:** You still working the same job?


	185. Chapter 185

**Steve:** Yeah. It's same old same old. But I make pretty good money. Only one more year of school though and I'm scared about what I'm going to do when I graduate…

 **Tony:** You'll be great.


	186. Chapter 186

**Tony:** Thesis is almost done!!

 **Steve:** Yayayaya

 **Tony:** I have three more weeks.


	187. Chapter 187

**Steve:** Peggy and Sam and I are going to the beach this weekend!

 **Tony:** That's awesome! Have fun!

 **Steve:** Thanks!   
**Steve:** Did I tell you Sam and I started running in the morning?

 **Tony:** No   
**Tony:** Ew   
**Tony:** Don't tell me about stuff like that

 **Steve:** Lol   
**Steve:** Some day your lifestyle is going to catch up with you, Tony

 **Tony:** Good. I can be one of those "omg what happened??" articles in the tabs

 **Steve:** hahaha


	188. Chapter 188

**Steve:** Did you really build your first engine at six?

 **Tony:** Ehh, sure? Sort of. I mean it depends on your definition. I don't really remember. I'm sure Howard was a major player. He liked when I "helped" in his workshop. Until I stopped being helpful and started being a kid.

 **Steve:** Ah. Sorry. Didn't mean to dig up feelings.

 **Tony:** Nah it's fine. Why do you ask?

 **Steve:** Google recommended an article to me. Sometimes you being you still blows my mind even though I've known you forever.

 **Tony:** How does google know you know me? :)

 **Steve:** No reason :P

 **Tony:** Just a good guess?

 **Steve:** Yeah. And all the times I google you.

 **Tony:** You shouldn't read that stuff, you know. It's all nonsense.

 **Steve:** I don't read the tabs. I was reading your journal articles.

 **Tony:** …   
**Tony:** Like the physics ones I published?

 **Steve:** Yeah!

 **Tony:** Oh.   
**Tony:** Do you get them?

 **Steve:** Not really :D I have wikipedia open in the other tab and there's a lot of going back and forth.

 **Tony:** Oh.   
**Tony:** Well, shit.   
**Tony:** Thanks?

 **Steve:** I just think it's really cool.

 **Tony:** I don't even know what to say to that.

 **Steve:** Don't say anything.   
**Steve:** Oh shit gotta run. Bye!

 **Tony:** Bye!


	189. Chapter 189

**Tony:** Happy birthday!!

 **Steve:** Thank you!  
 **Steve:** Sam and Peggy are taking me out to dinner. And Bucky skyped me this morning :D

 **Tony:** Sounds like an awesome one!

 **Steve:** It is.   
**Steve:** Want to play a game?

 **Tony:** Don't you have to hang out with your friends?

 **Steve:** They're coming over later.   
**Steve:** I want to hang out with you first

 **Tony:** :D I'll start a room.


	190. Chapter 190

**Steve:** How's the thesis?

 **Tony:** Final push.


	191. Chapter 191

**Steve:** Oh my god it's so hot why. I'm dying. You're the one in california??

 **Tony:** Haha. It's positively cool here!


	192. Chapter 192

**Tony:** Okay my dad is gone and I'm sneaking off to Boston! Wish I had time to pop up to NYC and see you, but it's going to be a tight turn around.

 **Steve:** That's okay! Good luck!!!

 **Tony:** Thank you!


	193. Chapter 193

**Tony:** Okay wow that was crazier than I thought. But I'm back! And I'm a doctor!!


	194. Chapter 194

**Steve:** OH MY GOD DOCTOR STARK!!! That is soooo beyond cool. I'm so proud of you Tony. Are you happy??

 **Tony:** Yes!! It's really cool. I thought I wouldn't care that much, but it's pretty awesome. I know it's super uncool to do all your degrees at the same college so I'm really glad they kept letting me stay. If I do another PhD it'll have to be here in California, but I'm going to take a break from school and keep working.  
 **Tony:** I say, just as you're about to go back to classes.

 **Steve:** Haha, don't worry, I'm used to being behind you.


	195. Chapter 195

**Steve:** Okay, well classes have started and my life drawing prof is craaazyyyy - why is it always life drawing??

 **Tony:** Lol. Maybe staring at all those not-pretty dicks makes them really depressed.

 **Steve:** We could try hiring pretty dicks to sit?

 **Tony:** All you had to do was ask, Steven.

 **Steve:** Lmao. Like you could sit still that long.

 **Tony:** Fair point.


	196. Chapter 196

**Steve:** Ugh the days are getting so much shorter and I'm really feeling it.


	197. Chapter 197

**Tony:** They've been getting progressively shorter for years now and I don't know what to do about it but something has to be done ahh


	198. Chapter 198

**Steve:** Uh so you know how we were talking about finding men attractive before?

 **Tony:** Yeah?

 **Steve:** So there's this guy in one of my design classes and holy shit.   
**Steve:** I mean, me and Peggy are great (and I immediately told her about it and she agrees) but it's rare for me to be smacked in the face by attraction like that. The whole class seems distracted by him. Even the teacher.

 **Tony:** Wow, lol. Must be a real looker.

 **Steve:** Yeah. Guh.

 **Tony:** Time to ask him to model… ;)

 **Steve:** As if he's not distracting enough, yeah, let's take his clothes off.

 **Tony:** lol


	199. Chapter 199

**Steve:** Peggy says hi :)

 **Tony:** Hi Peggy!!


	200. Chapter 200

**Steve:** Peggy says tell me to go to sleep now

 **Tony:** Go to sleep Steve

 **Steve:** Okay.


	201. Chapter 201

**Steve:** I think my fingers are permanently stained with charcoal at this point.

 **Tony:** Hot.

 **Steve:** It's everywhere. Everything I own. Just… charcoal. Why.

 **Tony:** The price of art. I've got motor oil everywhere.

 **Steve:** I'll trade you just because at least it would be different.


	202. Chapter 202

**Tony:** So I have to move   
**Tony:** Well, I don't have to, but I'm going to. I don't love this area and I can sneak a little farther away from my parents. I'll send you my new address.   
**Tony:** But I think I might buy a place?

 **Steve:** Wow. That's wild - to think about you owning a house, haha.

 **Tony:** Yeah, I dunno. It's a good time to buy. And then I can renovate if I want.

 **Steve:** So I guess there's no way you're coming back to the east coast?

 **Tony:** Nah… not for now anyway. I guess I really am a socal kid. Honestly, if I moved, it'd be to NY, but I can't until SI gets a branch over there. I'm working on my dad, haha.

 **Steve:** Yeah. That'd be nice :)

 **Tony:** Then you could be my roommate!

 **Steve:** Omg, Tony, there's no way I could afford to live in your shoe cupboard let alone share a place with you.

 **Tony:** Well, I'd buy it so you wouldn't have to.

 **Steve:** I'd still have to pay to live there, even if you didn't have rent.

 **Tony:** Yeah, okay, Steve, I'll charge you a super appropriate amount of rent. Thankfully I can guarantee you'd be able to afford it…  
 **Tony:** I mean if you don't want to live with me, just say so

 **Steve:** :/   
**Steve:** Lol, you're not even moving here, so what does it matter?

 **Tony:** Yeah   
**Tony:** Nevermind.

 **Steve:** Tony?   
**Steve:** Are you actually mad?

 **Tony:** No.


	203. Chapter 203

**Tony:** Sorry.

 **Steve:** It's alright. You okay?

 **Tony:** Yeah. Just a bad day. Sorry. I just - Rhodey and I used to argue about money sometimes and like, isn't the point of having this much to not have to argue about it anymore? I don't want to only be able to hang out with other stupid rich kids cause my money makes the people I actually like not like me.

 **Steve:** I thought we were just joking around   
**Steve:** I'm sorry.   
**Steve:** Tony, you know I like you, right? Like money or no. I just don't always know what to say because our backgrounds are so different. And I don't want you to ever think that I'm your friend because of what you have. I worry that if I let you buy me things you'll think that's why I talk to you   
**Steve:** If you were here, I'd move in with you in a heartbeat, honestly. I was just kidding. I'd love to be your roommate.

 **Tony:** It's okay. You don't have to like -   
**Tony:** Sorry, It's okay. I'm not upset. At least not at you.   
**Tony:** I know we'd be kickass roommates. But yeah, I'm not moving to NY, probably not ever. Not unless I can get SI to move there and my parents like it here too much. Maybe after my dad retires.

 **Steve:** :(   
**Steve:** Maybe you'll have more freedom sooner than you think? You're over 18 now. You can start making decisions for yourself.

 **Tony:** Yeah… baby steps though. Sometimes I think about just walking away and severing ties, but… I'd actually miss my mom. And I don't think she'd ever talk to me again. She loves my dad. She'd be so pissed if I hurt him like that   
**Tony:** And it's not like I want to hurt him. I just don't want to do exactly what he has planned out for me.

 **Steve:** I know.   
**Steve:** You'll get there. You're getting there. It takes time to figure it out. And they do love you, even if they're not always good at showing it.

 **Tony:** Yeah, I know. I don't hate them. I do love them. It's just ugh tiring sometimes   
**Tony:** Thanks

 **Steve:** I told Sam I'd go to the gym with him, but if you're feeling bad I can stay home and play a game with you instead?

 **Tony:** No no you go. Say hi to Sam for me. I'm fine. I'm going to play with gears. I have some ideas for my new place.

 **Steve:** Okay! I'll text you later.


	204. Chapter 204

**Steve:** It's later! Hi. Had fun with Sam. We played basketball. Hope your gears are going well.


	205. Chapter 205

**Tony:** Okay, sorry I just disappeared for like forty years but I had an amazing idea for that AI I did for my thesis. I've been coding nonstop all week. Also, if I get a place with a better workshop setup, I can get my robots from high school out of storage!

 **Steve:** !! That's amazing. Robots was the only thing you had any interest in when we were kids haha. You were soooo into robots. And math.

 **Tony:** Lol. Hasn't really changed.


	206. Chapter 206

**Steve:** Doing anything for Halloween?

 **Tony:** Dunno. Maybe. R&D at SI might have a party. You?

 **Steve:** Yeah Pegs and I are going to a party. She's making me dress up as the pepper to her salt.

 **Tony:** Lol. Nice.


	207. Chapter 207

**Tony:** AI thing is going well. I'm going to name him JARVIS if I can get him to work.

 **Steve:** :O What does JARVIS mean?

 **Tony:** Well… officially it stands for Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System, but actually Mr Jarvis was the family butler when I was a kid and he raised me more than my parents did. Along with his wife Ana.

 **Steve:** Oh wow. You never talk about them.

 **Tony:** Yeah… They both died a while ago. It's part of why my parents started shipping me all across the world for school.

 **Steve:** I'm sorry.

 **Tony:** Thanks. This feels like a way to keep them alive a bit though.

 **Steve:** Yeah I get that.

 **Tony:** It's going to be really cool when it's done!

 **Steve:** I don't doubt it :)


	208. Chapter 208

**Steve:** Sam's going to try and host thanksgiving this year.

 **Tony:** He's not going home for it?

 **Steve:** Nah. His parents live too far away and he'd have to only go for a few days. So we're all going to try and cook.

 **Tony:** That's awesome. Send pictures!


	209. Chapter 209

**Steve:** TONY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??

 **Tony:** ???

 **Steve:** You were nominated for a Young Innovator award!!??

 **Tony:** Oh yeah   
**Tony:** I didn't think it was that big a deal?

 **Steve:** It's a huge deal!

 **Tony:** Oh.   
**Tony:** :)   
**Tony:** No one else really cared

 **Steve:** Did you tell anyone else?

 **Tony:** Hmm.

 **Steve:** Oh Tony.   
**Steve:** It's really cool, congratulations

 **Tony:** I haven't won it yet.

 **Steve:** It's still amazing to be nominated.

 **Tony:** Thanks.

 **Steve:** You blow my mind.

 **Tony:** Uh.   
**Tony:** Thanks?

 **Steve:** Lol. Someday you'll learn how to take a compliment, Tony.

 **Tony:** Haha, probably not.   
**Tony:** Keep trying though :P

 **Steve:** You are amazing and I'm so grateful you are in my life.

 **Tony:** Gahhh   
**Tony:** Bye!   
**Tony:** :P

 **Steve:** Hahaha


	210. Chapter 210

**Tony:** Same though.


	211. Chapter 211

**Steve:** Hey


	212. Chapter 212

**Tony:** Ugh sorry, I was already at work


	213. Chapter 213

**Steve:** Aaand I was sleeping   
**Steve:** We're getting screwed by timezones lately. :(


	214. Chapter 214

**Tony:** :(


	215. Chapter 215

**Tony:** You going to Peggy's for Christmas again

 **Steve:** Nah, not this year. Can't afford a ticket and I have a huge project I have to work on anyway, so I'm going to stay. She's going, though. I think Sam's going home too.

 **Tony:** :( I don't want you to be alone at Christmas

 **Steve:** It's okay, really. I have this huge todo list. It's going to be nice to get it all done instead of being social nonstop for two weeks.

 **Tony:** Okay. As long as you're alright.

 **Steve:** I'm great. How's the house hunt going?

 **Tony:** Good! There's a few prospects. Going to a few this week. JARVIS is coming along nicely too. I couldn't get DUM-E out into my current place, but my new place I'll move him there.

 **Steve:** Who's DUM-E?

 **Tony:** Oh! He's the bot I built when I was like ten? It was on the cover of Mechanics. The big arm-bot. He was the one I was planning when we starting writing each other.

 **Steve:** Oh! That's so cool. I didn't know you still had him.

 **Tony:** Yeah. He's been in storage. But I'm a better coder now so I can really make him do cool stuff instead of just wave his arm around and knock shit over lol.  
**Tony:** Well. We'll see, haha

 **Steve:** I can't wait to see him.


	216. Chapter 216

**Tony:** House found! It's cool. Way too big for me, but a real estate agent won't look at something modest if your name is Stark. It's really private though. My mom likes it too - bonus. Though I'm sure she's already renovating it in her head.

 **Steve:** Yay!! I think I'm going to have to move after school's over. It's kind of terrifying. That's really cool though. I hope the sale goes through okay.


	217. Chapter 217

**Tony:** [dum-e.mov]


	218. Chapter 218

**Steve:** !! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I watched that video like eighty times. That's soooo cool! Is he making those decisions or are you driving him?

 **Tony:** He's making those decisions based on his code.

 **Steve:** Wowwwww

 **Tony:** :)


	219. Chapter 219

**Steve:** CLASSES ARE OVER.   
**Steve:** What's up?

 **Tony:** Uh. Bad news. Parents are taking me to Hawaii for Christmas.

 **Steve:** Uh hahaha how is that bad news??

 **Tony:** You'll finally have time to chat over the holidays and I won't :(

 **Steve:** Oh   
**Steve:** :(   
**Steve:** You're going to be really busy?

 **Tony:** Yeah, lots of family shit. Plus we'll be even more fucked by timezones.

 **Steve:** That's too bad. Hawaii sounds fun though

 **Tony:** Yeah. Sure.   
**Tony:** Hope your vacation is fun though!

 **Steve:** Thanks!


	220. Chapter 220

**Tony:** Merry Christmas!!!


	221. Chapter 221

**Steve:** Merry Christmas!!   
**Steve:** [img39577.jpg]   
**Steve:** [img39579.jpg]


	222. Chapter 222

**Tony:** !!   
**Tony:** [img09877.jpg]


	223. Chapter 223

**Tony:** Okay you were excited about this Young Innovator thing so I'm actually going to go to the awards ceremony haha

 **Steve:** :D

 **Tony:** Just for you.

 **Steve:** Sure sure.


	224. Chapter 224

**Tony:** Oh shit

 **Steve:** ?

 **Tony:** I won?   
**Tony:** What on earth am I going to do with this thing??

 **Steve:** You won!!! CONGRATS!

 **Tony:** Wow. I really wasn't expecting that.

 **Steve:** You should have been.

 **Tony:** Huh. Cool.   
**Tony:** I have nowhere to put this   
**Tony:** I'm going to mail it to you lol

 **Steve:** DON'T YOU DARE   
**Steve:** Put it on your mantle.

 **Tony:** Don't have one.   
**Tony:** I'm putting it in the maaailll

 **Steve:** nOOOO

 **Tony:** You want it. You were so excited for it

 **Steve:** For YOU

 **Tony:** Sure sure. Congrats you just won a Young Innovator award!

 **Steve:** TONY

 **Tony:** Byeeee


	225. Chapter 225

**Steve:** OH MY GOD YOU WEREN'T KIDDING TONY!!!


	226. Chapter 226

**Tony:** Oops.


	227. Chapter 227

**Steve:** I can't afford to mail this back you asshole.

 **Tony:** You love it.

 **Steve:** Fine.   
**Steve:** I'm putting it on my mantle. In your honour.   
**Steve:** Dick.

 **Tony:** At least I'm a very pretty dick.

 **Steve:** No comment.


	228. Chapter 228

**Tony:** How've you been?


	229. Chapter 229

**Steve:** So busyyyy


	230. Chapter 230

**Steve:** Sorry I meant to write more   
**Steve:** Final projects are kicking my ass   
**Steve:** Everything is going crazy. We have this final gallery thing ahhhh there's so much to do


	231. Chapter 231

**Tony:** Gah, that sucks. I'm sure you'll be amazing though!   
**Tony:** You got this.


	232. Chapter 232

**Steve:** Also I have to start applying for jobs??

 **Tony:** Pfff


	233. Chapter 233

**Steve:** One piece out of five done.


	234. Chapter 234

**Steve:** Threeeee


	235. Chapter 235

**Tony:** You got this!!


	236. Chapter 236

**Steve:** Hey


	237. Chapter 237

**Tony:** What's up?


	238. Chapter 238

**Steve:** DONE THE LAST ONE

 **Tony:** YAY!

 **Steve:** You're online!

 **Tony:** I'm hereeee. Not for long though. Gotta run soon, but I'm so proud of you!

 **Steve:** Just some final stuff to wrap up and then we have a big gallery show thing and then holy shit I've graduated.

 **Tony:** HOLY SHIT INDEED!


	239. Chapter 239

**Steve:** WHERE ARE MY KEYS

 **Tony:** I DON'T KNOW!!   
**Tony:** Did you check your jacket pocket?

 **Steve:** Oh I found them

 **Tony:** Where were they?

 **Steve:**... nowhere

 **Tony:** :)


	240. Chapter 240

**Steve:** Gah I'm so stressed about this gallery show. I have to show people my art. And talk about it hurrrr

 **Tony:** You're going to be great.

 **Steve:** I really wish my mom were here.

 **Tony:** Yeah :( She would have been super proud of you.

 **Steve:** Thanks.

 **Tony:** I'm super proud of you.

 **Steve:** Thanks.

 **Tony:** YOU GOT THIS

 **Steve:** THANKSSSS


	241. Chapter 241

**Steve:** I'm sooo close!!

 **Tony:** You can do it!


	242. Chapter 242

**Tony:** OMG! Happy graduation!!!

 **Steve:** Thank you!! I wen t to a partyyyyyyyy. Wooooo

 **Tony:** Steve, are you drunk?? :DDD

 **Steve:** loiotle bitt.

 **Tony:** Good. You deserve it. Say hi to Peggy for me. Dad found out about my job and he's trying to get me into SI stuff again so I have to fly to Japan tomorrow and it might be a few weeks before I'm in your timezone again. Have fun! Don't drive home. And congratulations - you should be really proud.

 **Steve:** yuor the best, tony. The best. My best   
**Steve:** friend

 **Tony:** You're my best friend too, bud.


	243. Chapter 243

**Steve:** Fuck.

 **Tony:** Advil and water, champ.

 **Steve:** Shhh.

 **Tony:** Lol.

 **Steve:** You're making the little light blink. Evil light.

 **Tony:** Drink water and go back to sleep, Steve.

 **Steve:** Okay.


	244. Chapter 244

**Steve:** Wait?? I was too drunk to process it before. Your dad is making you fly to Japan?

 **Tony:** Yeah… he made me quit my other job. I'm sitting in on board meetings. It's fine.

 **Steve:** It's not fine. You have your own life, Tony.

 **Tony:** SI's doing some cool stuff now. I think I could enjoy working in R&D so I'm hoping if I play along for a while I can convince my dad to let me do that instead of working management.

 **Steve:** Tony…

 **Tony:** It's fine, really. My new place is almost done and I really like it. I'm sad about the other job, but they were starting to take off anyway and I wasn't going to be able to commit to full time. Besides, I've made some friends at SI so as long as I'm not constantly being followed around by my dad it's okay. They also know where all the good bars are haha.

 **Steve:** Alright... Be careful partying.

 **Tony:** I'm always careful ;)


	245. Chapter 245

**Steve:** I know you're still in Japan, but   
**Steve:** fuck   
**Steve:** Peggy got a job offer back in England and she has to go. She asked me to go with her, but I just can't. I want to, but I can't. This is my home and I'm not ready to leave, and I love her but I guess not enough? I don't know… maybe I should go. I just don't want to pack up my whole life and then what if things don't work out? She'd be travelling a lot for the job anyway…   
**Steve:** She won't do long distance which I get   
**Steve:** I just guess it's over and it really hurts


	246. Chapter 246

**Tony:** Oh fuck Steve I'm so sorry that sucks. What if you just went for a few months to see if you like it there?   
**Tony:** I'm really sorry :(


	247. Chapter 247

**Steve:** No. It's over. We just talked and yeah. I don't want to recount the whole thing, but it's over. She says she wants to be friends but that we shouldn't talk for a little bit because it'll be too hard which… yeah it will.   
**Steve:** Adulthood kind of sucks…

 **Tony:** No kidding.

 **Steve:** Hey! You're here!

 **Tony:** Only for a few minutes. I'm texting under the table at a meeting. About to get the Howard-Death-Glare

 **Steve:** Sorry, I'll leave you be.

 **Tony:** For the love of god never leave me be Steven I'm dying of boredom   
**Tony:** At least we fly back tomorrow

 **Steve:** Soooo I'm gonna have to move

 **Tony:** Hmm :(

 **Steve:** Yeah, bittersweet. I love this apartment but the insurance money is running low and once I get a job some of my student loan repayment will kick in so I need to find a cheaper place. Maybe a roommate.

 **Tony:** What about Sam?

 **Steve:** Hmm… good point…

 **Tony:** Oh shit there's the death glare. Gotta go.

 **Steve:** Lol. Kk. I'm going to ask Sam.


	248. Chapter 248

**Steve:** Thanks for the idea! Sam needs a place too, you were right. We're going to start looking this weekend. Gotta lead on a job. Marketing.


	249. Chapter 249

**Tony:** Shit I totally missed that last message. Sorry it's been so long. Running around like a lunatic. How am I travelling nonstop but never to NY? Not that it would matter, my dad keeps me on a pretty tight leash these days and the last thing I want is for him to find out enough about you to take that away too.   
**Tony:** Anyway! Glad things worked out with Sam. He sounds like a good roommate. And I hope you get the job!


	250. Chapter 250

**Steve:** Got the job! Things are crazy. Miss you :)


	251. Chapter 251

**Tony:** Congrats! Miss you too :)


	252. Chapter 252

**Tony:** So I don't know if I told you about Pepper? I met her one day when I was getting coffee downstairs at SI. She's a business student who's interning there and we're like instant friends. She doesn't take any of my shit. You'd really like her.


	253. Chapter 253

**Tony:** [img9374.jpg]


	254. Chapter 254

**Steve:** lol


	255. Chapter 255

**Steve:** Bucky's coming home.

 **Tony:** ?!

 **Steve:** He got hurt? I'm still getting the info. All I know is that he's coming home. I don't know who to call…


	256. Chapter 256

**Steve:** Okay. I talked to his parents and he's okay. He took a hit and his left arm is pretty badly hurt but he's stable and okay and he's being shipped home. Oh wow. I was not expecting this. I honestly don't know how he's going to be.

 **Tony:** Oh shit. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you no matter what. You going to meet him at the airport?

 **Steve:** Yeah   
**Steve:** He's going to stay with his parents until he recovers   
**Steve:** Talked to him on the phone! He's being his usual asshole self, haha. Good sign. He gave me so much shit about Peggy. It's horrible he got hurt, but I can't lie, I'm really looking forward to having him home.

 **Tony:** That's fair. I hope he gets better quickly.


	257. Chapter 257

**Steve:** Bucky says hi

 **Tony:** Hi Bucky! How's he doing?

 **Steve:** Arm's worse than I thought. He ended up needing a shitton of surgery and they couldn't save it. He's adjusting pretty well though. Going to get a prosthetic soon.

 **Tony:** Oh wow. He's tough as nails though.

 **Steve:** Yeah, he's handling it really well. Kicking ass at physio.

 **Tony:** Nice.

 **Steve:** How are you?

 **Tony:** Not too bad. Just busy. Getting my claws in SI R&D.

 **Steve:** Are you enjoying it?

 **Tony:** Yeah… more than I expected anyway.

 **Steve:** That's good!


	258. Chapter 258

**Tony:** Omg I got in an argument about pokemon today at work and I almost skyped you in

 **Steve:** Whaaa?? Hahaha. You're insane

 **Tony:** I seriously had no idea what I was talking about but I felt the need to defend it on your behalf.

 **Steve:** Lmao

 **Tony:** How are things?

 **Steve:** Really good. Buck settled in well. He has a job! He's doing way better than I expected. He doesn't wear his prosthetic much but he gets by really well without it. In other news, I hate my job. Looking for something better.

 **Tony:** That sucks. What kind of thing would you want?

 **Steve:** Hmm, I don't know? I don't mind doing marketing stuff, I just hate the company I'm working for.

 **Tony:** Come work for me!

 **Steve:** :)


	259. Chapter 259

**Steve:** I talked to Peggy today.

 **Tony:** : Oh yeah? How'd that go?

 **Steve:** It was fine. I still really care about her and she cares about me too, but it really does feel done. I miss her, and I really miss having someone like that, but I feel like even if she moved back, we'd stay broken up.

 **Steve:** Also, she's not going to move back so it doesn't matter.

 **Tony:** You okay?

 **Steve:** Yeah. I'm surprisingly okay.

 **Tony:** : That's good.

 **Steve:** Bucky and Sam offered to take me out and find me a one night stand, haha

 **Tony:** Lol. You taking them up on it? ;)

 **Steve:** Nah. I'm no good at that kind of thing.

 **Tony:** Oooh. Maybe that hot guy from your design class is single.

 **Steve:** Hahaha. Maybe!   
**Steve:** I mean, probably not though, js

 **Tony:** XD


	260. Chapter 260

**Tony:** I saw this dog the other day and she reminded me of Winnie!!! They let me pet her.   
**Tony:** [img93847.jpg]

 **Steve:** OMG!!!


	261. Chapter 261

**Steve:** Tony… I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

 **Tony:** I'm okay…   
**Tony:** Doesn't really feel real yet. I can't believe they're gone.   
**Tony:** I can't tell anyone else this but   
**Tony:** A tiny part of me is kind of relieved….   
**Tony:** How horrible of a person does that make me?

 **Steve:** You're not a horrible person. You had a complicated relationship with them. Grief is different for everyone. I felt relief too, when my mom died, because she wasn't suffering anymore, but also because I didn't have to take care of her anymore. I felt awful for thinking that.

 **Tony:** Not really the same though, is it?

 **Steve:** No… I know it's not. But you can't help your feelings.

 **Steve:** Do you want me to come down?

 **Tony:** No. No, you were right before. I don't want to meet you like this. But will you be there to chat with me when I have to hide in the bathroom at the funeral so my Aunt Barbara doesn't corner me and tell me everything about her seventeen kids?

 **Steve:** Of course.   
**Steve:** Seventeen? I hope you're exaggerating.

 **Tony:** Maybe a little. But the woman is a rabbit. And they all have really similar names so there's no way to keep of track of them all.

 **Steve:** I'll be here to protect you from Aunt Barbara, Tony. I'll be here for whatever you need.

 **Tony:** Thank you.


	262. Chapter 262

**Steve:** How are you?

 **Tony:** Looks like I'm taking over the company after all :/

 **Steve:** You don't have to.

 **Tony:** I know…   
**Tony:** I think it's the right thing to do though. There's a lot I could do with SI. My uncle is going to help me.

 **Steve:** I'm sure you'll be amazing at it, but you deserve to be happy too.

 **Tony:** I will be. I think. This seems to make sense to me. For now anyway. Everything's kind of topsy turvy.

 **Steve:** Yeah. I'm sure you'll make it work. And you'll be a fantastic boss.


	263. Chapter 263

**Tony:** How long before it stopped hurting so much?


	264. Chapter 264

**Steve:** I'm sorry, I was already asleep when you sent that.   
**Steve:** It always hurts, you just get better at dealing with it. It does get better though. Slowly but surely. There's no cut-off point. Do you need anything?


	265. Chapter 265

**Tony:** Ugh, sorry it's been so long. Work is brutal. Hi, though. Miss you.


	266. Chapter 266

**Steve:** I miss you too.   
**Steve:** I think I might have a shot at a job at the museum!   
**Steve:** Sorry work is brutal. I saw you on the news the other day! Looking good.

 **Tony:** That's amazing!   
**Tony:** And thanks, haha. It's mostly brutal in that it's busy, but I'm actually enjoying it. Pepper graduated so I made her my PA. She's frighteningly good at it.

 **Steve:** How have you been doing?

 **Tony:** Just powering on, really. Not thinking about it. Probably unhealthy, but… that's all I've got in me right now.

 **Steve:** That's okay. Do what you have to.

 **Tony:** Oh wait! I was at a conference a few weeks ago and I saw the most amazing thing.   
**Tony:** [img9387.jpg]

 **Steve:**...   
**Steve:** Is that a giant cow statue?

 **Tony:** It's amazing RIGHT??

 **Steve:** You're a lunatic.

 **Tony:** :DD


	267. Chapter 267

**Tony:** Heading to Germany for the week. I'm going to bring you back some lederhosen.

 **Steve:** Don't you dare.

 **Tony:** tooo laaaaaaaaate


	268. Chapter 268

**Tony:** I have a confession to make.

 **Steve:** Okay?

 **Tony:** I'm honestly not sure if you're going to be pissed off or not.

 **Steve:** Alright… well I guess you'll just have to tell me to find out.

 **Tony:** You know that scholarship you got for Auburndale?

 **Steve:** Yeah

 **Tony:** Yeah.. that was me.

 **Steve:** I know, I remember you sending it to me.

 **Tony:** No like… that was my money. I made the scholarship up.

 **Steve:** What?   
**Steve:** You just invented it so you could give me money??

 **Tony:** Yeah. You wouldn't let me help you out and I really wanted to.

 **Steve:** What the fuck? I said no when you offered me that, Tony. I meant it!

 **Tony:** I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear the thought of you missing out on your dream school for such a stupid reason. I wanted to help.

 **Steve:** I would have figured it out on my own. Jesus.

 **Tony:** I'm sorry.


	269. Chapter 269

**Tony:** Still sorry


	270. Chapter 270

**Steve:** I looked up the scholarship and I don't get it. It still has a website and stuff. I thought you said you made it up?

 **Tony:** Made it up like I just created it for you. It didn't exist before.

 **Steve:** But it still does now?

 **Tony:** Well, yeah. I couldn't very well just give it to you. There are five recipients each year.

 **Steve:** It's still handing out money?

 **Tony:** Yeah. Why?

  
**Steve:** …   
**Steve:** How many people have you sent to college that way?

 **Tony:** Uh, about thirty or forty? I'd have to check.

 **Steve:** Oh.

 **Tony:** Is that okay?  
**Tony:** I'm really sorry I lied.

 **Steve:** Yeah…  
**Steve:** I just thought when you said you made it up that it wasn't a real scholarship and you just lied to give me the money.

 **Tony:** No… I mean I did lie because my friend didn't send it to me. I created it. But it's still a real scholarship. I just made sure the first year, one of them went to you.  
**Tony:** I'm really sorry. I don't want to fuck up our friendship.

 **Steve:** I get it. I'm not thrilled about it, but it's not like I'm not grateful I got to go there. So… Just give me a day, okay?

 **Tony:** Okay. I'll miss you.


	271. Chapter 271

**Steve:** Sorry that was more like three days. I'm not mad, I'm just busy.   
**Steve:** I missed you too.


	272. Chapter 272

**Tony:** Oh thank god. I gave like four million to charity over the last three days purely out of guilt   
**Tony:** Sorry that wasn't supposed to sound like bragging or something. I was just panicking.  
**Tony:** Nevermind…

 **Steve:** :)   
**Steve:** Oh, Tony.

 **Tony:** :)

 **Steve:** It's just weird, thinking I did something on my own merit and finding out I had help.

 **Tony:** It wasn't just because you're my friend, though. Your art really is that good. The world needed more art scholarships anyway.

 **Steve:** I agree with that.   
**Steve:** I'm not mad, really. Knowing you as long as I have, I've adjusted to the fact that you're rich as sin. Honestly, I should have just taken the help. When I think about all the stress I could have avoided… for my mom too. Though she would have been mad. Anyway. I forgive you.

 **Tony:** Thanks. It was weighing on me.   
**Tony:** I could apologize with some extravagant gift?

 **Steve:** Hahaha, sure. :D


	273. Chapter 273

**Steve:** I WAS KIDDING   
**Steve:** But wow okay that's really, really cool. Okay double forgiven.

 **Tony:** Fuck yeah!


	274. Chapter 274

**Steve:** Got an interview!


	275. Chapter 275

**Tony:** Congrats!


	276. Chapter 276

**Tony:** Ty used to tell me that if I weren't so needy, people would like me more.

 **Steve:** Wtf??   
**Steve:** Tony, shit, you know that's not true, right?

 **Tony:** Yeah, I know.   
**Tony:** I just - I was thinking   
**Tony:** Okay remember how when Ty dumped me and I should have been celebrating, but I was miserable instead? Because even though he was an asshole, I just wanted him back?

 **Steve:** Yeah…

 **Tony:** I honestly can't tell if I'm doing the same thing with my dad or not

 **Steve:** He's your dad, Tony, it's pretty different.

 **Tony:** Yeah but like, so many of the things Ty thought about me, he thought about me too. But, fuck, I just really miss him today? And then I feel like I shouldn't because he wasn't a very good dad. But it's not like he was a bad person, and he wasn't *all* bad at being a dad, it just didn't … work. And then I feel guilty for feeling like I shouldn't miss him, because he was my *dad*.

 **Steve:** It's okay to have complicated feelings about it. You can miss him and still be mad at him, too. There was a lot you didn't get to resolve. There was a counsellor at the hospital that talked to me a few times after mom. He said everyone grieves differently and you pretty much just have to let it happen.

 **Tony:** Yeah.   
**Tony:** I'm still mad at him, but I miss him too. You're right.   
**Tony:** He was driving.   
**Tony:** Fuck, I really miss my mom.

 **Steve:** I'm really sorry. I miss my mom too.

 **Tony:** Well, we're just a pile of depressing orphans, aren't we?

 **Steve:** Can you be an orphan if you're an adult?

 **Tony:** We can be whatever the fuck we want to be, Steven.

 **Steve:** Haha. Okay, let's start a club.

 **Tony:** I want to be treasurer.

 **Steve:** … How are we even friends.

 **Tony:** I miss you too, btw. A lot. I hate that we don't text as much as we used to.

 **Steve:** I know. Me too. I miss you too. We seem to always just miss each other.   
**Steve:** And on that note, I really have to go to sleep. :(

 **Tony:** Shit, yeah, it's super late for you. Goodnight, Steve.

 **Steve:** Night, Tony.


	277. Chapter 277

**Steve:** How've you been? How's SI?


	278. Chapter 278

**Tony:** Good. Busy! You? Did you get that job at the museum?


	279. Chapter 279

**Tony:** Hey, I know it's been a while, but how you doing??

 **Steve:** Tony, hey! I've missed you. Pretty good. I didn't get that job - the one at the museum we talked about? - but I got one at a graphic design firm instead. It's pretty nice. Finally got my own place.

 **Tony:** That's awesome! I knew you'd find somewhere good. I've been pretty good. Well. I've been okay. Just got dumped actually, lol. Made me think of you for some reason.  
 **Tony:** How we used to talk about dating and stuff. Simpler times :D

 **Steve:** Yeah, I miss our chats. We both got busy, I guess. Sorry you got dumped, though :(. I hope it wasn't too out of the blue.

 **Tony:** Eh. You can always see it coming. We're still friends. Or we will be.

 **Tony:** You find someone?

 **Steve:** Not since Peggy. How's Rhodey?

 **Tony:** He's great. Never see him, but he's great. How's Bucky?

 **Steve:** Engaged.

 **Tony:** No way!

 **Steve:** Yeah, her name's Natasha. They're great together. Terrifying, but great.

 **Tony:** That's awesome. You going to the wedding? When is it?

 **Steve:** Yeah, I'm the best man! It's next month.

 **Tony:** Need a date?   
**Tony:** :P 

**Steve:** Hahaha


	280. Chapter 280

**Tony:** DUM-E says hi!   
**Tony:** [img3947.jg]

 **Steve:** Hi DUM-E!!


	281. Chapter 281

**Steve:** Hey… you really were kidding about being my date for the wedding, right?

 **Tony:** Yeah? I mean no, I really would. I'd love to. But I didn't mean anything by it.

 **Steve:** You'd really come?

 **Tony:** Uh yeah? I can totally come if you want company. I'm a great wingman.

 **Steve:** Wow. Can you really take the time off? Cause yeah… I've been thinking about it like nonstop and we always had a reason not to meet up but a wedding seems like a really good reason to do it. I mean, I'd love to meet you. Finally.   
**Steve:** Also   
**Steve:** It'd be nice to have a date at one of these things for once   
**Steve:** If you don't mind being seen as my date. I mean, people will assume.

 **Tony:** They will? Didn't think you'd dated guys.

 **Steve:** I haven't. But, you know. People will assume…   
**Steve:** Come on, it's *you,* Tony. I've been talking about you since grade school. Of course they'll assume. Is that a problem?

 **Tony:** No, of course not. If you don't mind, I don't mind. At least I know you'll be a gentleman unlike my last boyfriend.

 **Steve:** Oh, I saw that on twitter. I kinda hoped it wasn't true.

 **Tony:** Nope. It was true. He was a dick. Honestly? I knew that going in and I went out with him anyway. You'd think I'd learn after Ty. Least I didn't break anything this time.   
**Tony:** But I'd love to be your date to Bucky's wedding, Steve. Just tell me when to fly up and I'll be there.

 **Steve:** Wow, okay. Gah - this is so crazy! It's on the 14th. So, I dunno, can you come on the 12th? Or if you can't get the time off, you can come the morning of the 14th. I can meet you at the airport. You can stay at my place, if you want. I have a pull out couch. But you probably want to stay at a nice hotel. The reception is at a hotel so they have a block booked already for the bridal party for the night of the 14th, but you could book out for the whole weekend, I'm sure. I'll send you the info.

 **Tony:** Definitely not. I'm staying at your place, if you'll have me. I'm not travelling across the country to sit alone in a hotel room. I'm coming to see you. I'll get my assistant to order tickets.

 **Steve:** Oh shoot, I have to go. Talk to you later? I don't want to go months without talking again, I miss you.

 **Tony:** Me too. I'll text you tomorrow. Promise.

 **Steve:** Bye, Tony.

 **Tony:** Bye Steve.


	282. Chapter 282

**Tony:** Hey I know it's not tomorrow for you yet, but it's tomorrow for me so I'm texting you.


	283. Chapter 283

**Steve:** :)

 **Tony:** :)


	284. Chapter 284

**Steve:** Bucky is turning into a bridezilla. Regretting agreeing to best man.

 **Tony:** Ha! No you're not.

 **Steve:** Come early. Save me.

 **Tony:** You wish. I'm not getting between Bucky and his wedding cake preferences.

 **Steve:** Oh no he's going to take my phone jfeop9

 **Tony:** BLINK TWICE IF YOU'RE BEING KIDNAPPED


	285. Chapter 285

**Steve:** I can't believe you're really going to be here in two weeks! It doesn't seem real.

 **Tony:** I know! You still want me to come, right?

 **Steve:** Yeah, of course!   
**Steve:** I'm really looking forward to it.

 **Tony:** I'd just get it if you want to keep me in your phone, kind of thing. Like it's too real to meet me in person or something, haha.

 **Steve:** I want you to be more real.   
**Steve:** Plus, you know, you're everywhere so. I saw your pic on the side of a bus the other day.

 **Tony:** Wow. Weird. Send me a selfie. I haven't had a pic of you in a few years. Not fair you get to see me all the time.

 **Steve:** Hrm. One minute.

 **Tony:** It's been ten minutes.

 **Steve:** [img9487.jpg]

 **Tony:** Well.   
**Tony:** Nice… hair. 

 **Steve:** :/

 **Tony:** Dude.

 **Steve:** What?

 **Tony:** Why are you working in marketing when you could be blessing us all by being an underwear model? Then I could see you on the side of a bus too.

 **Steve:** Lmao. Shut up.

 **Tony:** Nah.


	286. Chapter 286

**Tony:** What's the dress code for this thing anyway?

 **Steve:** Hawaiian casual.

 **Tony:** That's a risky game you're playing, Steven. Don't test me. I already own flip flops.

 **Steve:** Hahaha. Just wear a suit.

 **Tony:** But like, what level of formality? Not all suits are created equal. Though all my suits are created by a tiny Italian man who swears like a fucking sailor and will never love anything like he loves his dog.

 **Steve:** I don't doubt it. I've seen you on TV.  
 **Steve:** It's… it's just a wedding?? Now you have me all worried about my own suit.

 **Tony:** Ooo you watch me on TV? I'm going to wave to you next time.  
 **Tony:** I'm going to send you some links for suits, hold on.  
 **Tony:** Check your email.

 **Steve:** Just wear a suit, Tony. It's a wedding. In an art gallery. Just wear a suit.

 **Tony:** Birthday suit?

 **Steve:** Tony…

 **Tony:** Gorilla suit?

 **Steve:** Yes, please.


	287. Chapter 287

**Steve:** Bucky is interpreting my excitement as excitement for his wedding...he can never know otherwise.

 **Tony:** Pepper is very disappointed in me because I have paid exactly zero attention in every meeting all week.


	288. Chapter 288

**Steve:** Do you have any allergies?

 **Tony:** Uhh, floral laundry soap?

 **Steve:** I mean like food, haha. I want to know what to buy.

 **Tony:** Bud, if you don't think I'm going to be buying us takeout for six meals a day, you are sorely mistaken. You're putting me up, food is my treat.

 **Steve:** I can cook! Also - six meals a day??

 **Tony:** I've seen pictures. You must be eating six meals a day of pure protein to maintain those muscles. Is your freezer just packed full of chicken breasts?

 **Steve:** Hey! I'm not that boring… I just really like working out.

 **Tony:** Jesus.   
**Tony:** I knew you were crazy, but the last pic you sent me was like two years of gymming with Sam ago or something so I need some time to adjust.

 **Steve:** Tony.

 **Tony:** Food's on me He-Man.

 **Steve:** Okay…   
**Steve:** But do you have any allergies, though?


	289. Chapter 289

**Tony:** Bag is packed!   
**Tony:** [img9387.jpg]

 **Steve:** Hahaha   
**Steve:** I think you might need more screwdrivers. Better start a second suitcase.

 **Tony:** Good point.


	290. Chapter 290

**Tony:** On my way to the airport!

 **Steve:** !!!   
**Steve:** Ahhh!   
**Steve:** I'm heading out in a couple hours.

 **Tony:** On the plane!   
**Tony:** This is how much you mean to me   
**Tony:** I'm not getting smashed on this flight.   
**Tony:** I always get smashed when I fly.   
**Tony:** But I really want to be sober when I meet you.   
**Tony:** Look   
**Tony:** [img9456.jpg]   
**Tony:** *orange juice*   
**Tony:** What am I turning into??

 **Steve:** A responsible adult?   
**Steve:** Have a good flight!

 **Tony:** See you soon :D

 **Steve:** :DDDDD


	291. Chapter 291

**Steve:** Have you landed yet??

 **Tony:** Landed! Taking forever to unload the plane. Send me a selfie so I know what to look for.

 **Steve:** You know what I look like!   
**Steve:** [img398.jpg]

 **Tony:** Hot damn.

 **Steve:** Stop it.   
**Steve:** Hurry uppp

 **Tony:** I'll be out in a minute!   
**Tony:** I SEE YOU LOOK TO THE LEFT!!!


	292. Chapter 292

**Tony:** Hey

 **Steve:** Hey

 **Tony:** Did you know that your TV makes a weird little high pitched noise even when it's off.

 **Steve:** As a matter of fact, I did know that. I bought it off of craigslist.

 **Tony:** I'm getting you a better TV

 **Steve:** Tony.

 **Tony:** Yes?

 **Steve:** Why are you texting me when we're fifteen feet apart?

 **Tony:** I thought you might be asleep

 **Steve:** I was

 **Tony:** What happened?

 **Steve:** YOU TEXTED ME

 **Tony:** Your TV is weird.

 **Steve:** Oh my god, if you can't sleep, just make popcorn and get in here, my eyes are too tired to text you in the dark. You can put a movie on the laptop but I'm GOING to fall asleep

 **Tony:** Deal. Be in in five minutes.   
**Tony:** Maybe I'm nervous about meeting everyone at the wedding tomorrow.   
**Tony:** And I'm really getting you a new TV. I already ordered it.

 **Steve:** I'm turning my phone off, Tony.

 **Tony:** Five minutes.


	293. Chapter 293

**Steve:** Where are you?? Bucky wants pictures of everyone in their fancy clothes before we get too drunk.

 **Tony:** Sorry! I was meeting Scott and Hope and their kid - cute! Be there in two seconds.


	294. Chapter 294

**Tony:** I'm wiped. You're dancing and I don't want to ruin your good time so I'm texting to let you know I'm heading up to my hotel room. I'm in 514. Probably not going to sleep for a while, but my feet are killing me and I think my tailfeathers are as shook as they're going to get. Come on up if you want to hang out before bed.

 **Steve:** Alright! I'm just saying goodnight to a few people and then I'll be up. I'm in 524!


	295. Chapter 295

**Steve:** Tony I'm so so sorry.   
**Steve:** That was way too much wasn't it?   
**Steve:** I really shouldn't have said all that.   
**Steve:** I know I was being weird this morning and I feel horrible cause now you're going through security but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you how I really felt so I played it off like I was kind of drunk last night but I wasn't as drunk as I made it sound.   
**Steve:** I'm just really embarrassed   
**Steve:** Fuck. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't ruin this   
**Steve:** Tony, your friendship means so much to me and I've already lost you a few times, and I really don't want to lose you again so if you could just text me before you get on the plane and tell me what I can do to fix this.   
**Steve:** Please   
**Steve:** Okay, I'll stop spamming you now.


	296. Chapter 296

**Tony:** Steve? Through security. Got a very frisky frisking.

 **Steve:** Oh god, Tony. I'm so glad you texted me. I'm so sorry about last night!!

 **Tony:** I was just reading your messages. I don't get it. What are you sorry about?

 **Steve:** I shouldn't have said all that stuff about how I used to imagine you'd come and take me away or that I told Jasper you were my boyfriend in tenth grade. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're my best friend and I can't bear the thought that I made you uncomfortable. Please, please can we just sweep it under the rug?

 **Tony:** What if I don't want to?

 **Steve:** Tony, please?

 **Tony:** You left so fast

 **Tony:** You didn't give me a chance to say anything   
**Tony:** And then this morning you'd barely talk to me.

 **Steve:** I was so embarrassed. I still am.

 **Tony:** Were you drunk then? It was a mistake. You didn't want to kiss me?

 **Steve:** ...   
**Steve:** I wasn't that drunk

 **Tony:** I hope you don't think it was a mistake.

 **Steve:** … really?

 **Tony:** Really. I've wanted to kiss you since I got off the plane in NY. Way longer, really. Only I've never had to resist the urge before because you were hundreds of miles away.  
 **Tony:** You fell asleep watching the movie the night before the wedding and I   
**Tony:** I found it really hard to go back to the couch

 **Steve:** You mean that?

 **Tony:** I invited you up after the reception cause I kind of thought I might get the courage up. You seemed so happy and we'd both had a few, and I thought if ever there was the time to make a move, it'd be now. And then *you* kissed *me*!!   
**Tony:** But then you left so fast.   
**Tony:** And this morning it seemed like maybe you didn't remember

 **Steve:** I remember. I wasn't that drunk. I just really wanted to kiss you but then I panicked cause I thought I'd ruined our friendship forever.

 **Tony:** Where are you?

 **Steve:** What?

 **Tony:** Where are you right now?

 **Steve:** I'm at the Starbucks in Terminal 1. I didn't want to be on the bus all shaky like this so I waited to hear from you.

 **Tony:** Don't move

 **Steve:** What are you doing??

 **Tony:** Don't move. I'm coming back through. You owe me another kiss, Rogers. And you have to mean this one.

 **Steve:** Tony!! You have a plane to catch, are you crazy?

 **Tony:** DON'T MOVE!

 **Steve:** Oh my god


	297. Chapter 297

**Steve:** It doesn't seem fair that you're on a plane to another time zone right now  
**Steve:** God, how can I miss you this much already?

 **Tony:** Landed! In the car on the way home.  
**Tony:** I miss you too  
**Tony:** I also really think you should have taken my suggestion re: the airport bathroom  
**Tony:** Gimmie something to miss, you know?

 **Steve:** :/

 **Tony:** :D

 **Steve:** I'd prefer our first time together to involve sheets. And be somewhere with a lock, you know?  
**Steve** : ... Not that I wasn't tempted...

 **Tony:** I'm coming back in two weeks. I booked it already. And you'd better be prepared to be flown out here, mister. The second you have time off. (Maybe forever).

 **Steve:** I will. I am.

 **Tony:** And this time when I come, you don't have to make up the sofa bed

 **Steve:** I won't. I can't wait to sleep beside you. Wake up beside you. I've barely had the chance to touch you but I think I'm addicted already.

 **Tony:** Me too. God...  
**Tony:** Ugh, work is bugging me already. Gotta make a bunch of calls. But I'll call you tonight.

 **Steve:** Okay, bye Tony.

 **Tony:** Bye.  
**Tony:** Hey Steve?

 **Steve:** Yeah?

 **Tony:** I didn't really know how to say this earlier but  
**Tony:** I've never been so happy to hear someone say they love me  
**Tony:** And  
**Tony:** I can't believe it's taken fifteen years to say it but  
**Tony:** I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Thank you so much for coming along for this crazy ride. I'm sorry for the email spam to the subs. Thank you so much for reading - your comments have gotten me through this last crazy push for bingo!! <3333


End file.
